


Connection

by Just_Another_Fanaddict



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cursed, F/F, Frustration, Funny, fail, try again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Fanaddict/pseuds/Just_Another_Fanaddict
Summary: Alex and Maggie have been dating for a month now and to Maggie's great pleasure they finally talk about having sex. The conversation slowly turns into something more sensual. But everything doesn't go as planned. Not the first time. Nor the second.Kara says they are sexually cursed and she and Maggie will try to break the curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I decided to post this fanfiction even though it wasn't my intention at first. Won't kill me to give it a try :) I want to apologize to Alex and Maggie who will have to go through a lot of frustration x) 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

It's been a month now since Maggie concluded that we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss.  
It didn't feel like it for the two women. Not because they were in their honeymoon phase but because their works make it hard to have proper dates. Most of them had to be postponed because either Maggie or Alex, or both had an emergency.

So they cherished their dates. They cherished their time together, even when it's at work.  
Tonight was one of them. Alex took Maggie to a restaurant. A fancy and romantic restaurant to impress her. Because yes Alex felt a little uncomfortable with Maggie. Well not exactly uncomfortable but like she needed to keep up. Maggie is used to it but Alex on the other hand just came out of the closet. The fact that Maggie told her those relationships never really work out didn't help. She had to do her best every day to prove her wrong. Fresh off the boat or not, her feelings were real.

So here they were.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" Maggie asked with a pleasant smile.

"Nothing, I just miss you."

"That's it? You invite me here because you miss me?" Her smile was now teasing.

"Yes. It's been a long journey before we started dating. I don't remember if it took an eternity or two but we finally made it to our first date. But when was the last time we had a real moment for us?"

"You're reading my mind Danvers. You really need to stop leaving me when we're about to have great sex just because you have to save the world. I mean, shouldn't I be your priority?"

"First, I'm not the only one who has to leave because of an emergency and second you are my third priority."

"Third??! How can I be third?"

"Kara, work, you. Third." Alex grinned waiting for her reaction.

"I remember the time you told me you wanted to quit your job for me so I think I deserve the second place."

"Let's say it depends on the situation."

"The first place will be hard to reach."

"Impossible to reach you mean."

"You'll be surprised." She winked at Alex.

The short-haired woman didn't show it but her answer made her really happy. She hoped Maggie meant it. Meant that she will fight to be as important to her as Kara is.

"Ok." Alex simply shrugged.

"Oh and for the record, it took exactly three eternities before our first date."

"I know, I just didn't want to seem dramatic."

They laughed and when their complicit eyes met again a genuine smile made it's way to Maggie's face.

"I miss you too Danvers." She reached for Alex's hand and kissed it, making the other woman blush.

"You really want this first place, don't you?"

"You have no idea. I love to win challenges."

"Too bad because you just lost so many points here Sawyer..."

"What?? Why?"

"I'm not a challenge you need to win. I'm a human being, not a competition." Alex kept her face serious so Maggie wouldn't notice she was playing with her.

"Come on Alex you are a challenge, don't pretend you're not. And there is no challenge more important that I need to win than this one. I'll prove it to you." Maggie got up and cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please? First of all I hope you're having a nice time tonight. I just want to say a few words. This gorgeous woman in front of me is as awesome as she's beautiful. God decided to make me the lucky one who shares her life and I'm so grateful for that. Too bad for you I won't let her go. I won't because Alex I am sooo in love with you you have no idea. I'm in love with you and I want to spend each day of my life with you." She leant over her girlfriend and kissed her gently. "Thank you for your attention."

Before she had time to sit on her chair a man said loudly:

"Sorry to break it to you but my wife is the best woman on earth."

It made Maggie smile, especially when she realized the other women were waiting for their men to say the same. But they didn't. They smiled or laughed instead.

"I can't believe you did this..." Alex said still shocked.

"Me neither," Maggie admitted as she realized that she actually did it. "Look I'm shaking. So, was it good enough to have some points?"

"I'll give you two because you're pretty."

But Maggie almost ignored her answer.

"Damn it did I really do what I just did? Oh God."

"You did," Alex grinned. "I guess you've never did this for your previous girlfriends?"

"Nope. See how much I like you Danvers?"

"I know, especially since you said that you love me..."

"Yeah, I do." Maggie said proudly. She was proud to say it out loud without feeling scared of her reaction. "Does that surprise you? I'm usually not good at hiding things from others anyway."

"It's just that you fell in love with a woman who is not your type according to your fresh off the boat theory."

"The fresh off the boat theory is true, but it's because you're my type that this theory doesn't apply to you. You're an exception Danvers."

"What if I'm not in love with you?"

"Like I said, I love challenges. I'll make sure you will." The cop smirked.

Alex didn't feel like she needed to keep up anymore. She didn't have to think twice what a gay person would do. She'd never told this to Maggie but she asked this question a lot to herself. What if there was still some heterosexual part in her like the way she thinks or something like that. Maggie was gay so she had to be 100% gay. But what was being 100% gay?

She didn't need to answer this question anymore because apparently she succeeded the test.

'Huh there's no way I tell her about the gay test. She'd make fun of me for the rest of my life.'

"Hey beautiful, what are you thinking about? You don't seem to be with me. I mean not not with me like we're not together because we definitely are. Your mind is not with me though. Am I that boring?"

"No,no I hmm, I was thinking that, if this is your way to tell a girl that you love her, what is it like when you ask her to marry you?"

"You don't love me but you're already thinking about our marriage?" Maggie grinned like a child.

"I said her, not me."

"Danvers don't tell me you didn't listen to my epic speech. I said I want to spend each day with you. You know, facing threats, saving the world, being interupted because of work, waking up to see your messy morning hair... it could be wonderful."

"Hey! Your morning hair is worse than mine!"

Maggie bursted into laughter.

"I know but still it's funny. Hey admit you want to beat me at pool for the rest of your life."

"We don't need to be together to play. But you got me with the being interupted because of work."

"What seriously? No come on, there's no better reason than the morning hair!"

"Even threats are a better reason!" Alex disagreed even though she didn't mean it.

"You're too serious at work, there's no reason left in you when you're not working." Maggie sighed but her big smile never left her face.

"Mmh okay okay, I would say that the best reason is... give me a minute to think abour it... oh yes I know, it could be fun to be with you to see you fail a challenge from time to time!" It was her turn to laugh.

"Geez Danvers I thought you would be serious this time." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"This!" Alex said suddenly, pointing her index at her girlfriend.

"What?"

"I love when you do that. It could be my reason."

"You do realize that I do this when I'm upset or tired of your foolishness, right?"

"My foolishness is your reason."

"You're not as smart as I thought Danvers. It was so easy to trick you." Maggie said proudly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said my reason is your foolishness and yours when I roll my eyes, two actions completing each other, which means we complete each other, which means that this relationship is scealed, which means you can't not love me."

"Whoa wait a second... what?"

"Our reasons match, so we match! It's destiny."

"Who is being silly now?"

"I'm being realistic. So you love me now?" Maggie asked with puppy eyes.

"Don't know. It's not something you can decide you know."

"Hate you Danvers..." the cop pouted.

"Hate you too Sawyer." She winked.

It's been a long time since they've laughed and joked so much. No phone call, just the two of them (and the audience who now knows about Maggie's feelings for Alex). Before they knew the diner was over despite their prayers for the night to never end.

They walked out of the restaurant hands in hands, goofy smiles on their faces and feeling as if the world was a peaceful place. They would think differently the next morning but right now they were truly happy.

"I had a really great time with you tonight Maggie." Alex said genuinely.

"Me too. We should do this more often. I still have to win this first place." When the DEO agent giggled Maggie added. "Want to come over tonight? We still have time before tomorrow."

"I'd love that. Wait, you're not inviting me just because you want to see my messy morning hair?"

"Damn it! I didn't think you would caught me. Okay guilty." The long-haired brunette put her hands in the air in defeat. "But I really want you to come." She kissed her cheek.

"You're lucky I want to see yours too." Alex grabbed her girlfriend's collar and pulled her into a kiss. Not a quick kiss like she just received on her cheek. No, more like a lingering kiss. Alex waited patiently for Maggie's authorization to slip her tongue inside her mouth, which Maggie welcomed with great pleasure.

"I guess it's a yes." Her eyes were still closed, still lost in this beautiful yet ended kiss.

"You guess? Should I be more convincing?" Alex whispered, making Maggie's whole body on fire.

"Maybe. Yeah do it again."

But it was Maggie who started and led the kiss this time. And it was not just her lips or tongue, her hands grabbed her waist to pull her lover closer. So close that their bodies were pressing against each other. Maggie wanted more, she'd always been. She'd always wanted to touch her, make her breathless and panting, discovering her soft spots. She definitely wanted to know where were Alex Danvers' spots which could make her feel good.

'Keep your hands to yourself. To yourself Maggie to yourself.' It took her all her will to keep them on her waist because they definitely wanted to go down. 'Just a few inches, maybe she won't notice.'

She usually don't have problems with girls. First kiss always led to first sex. But this was Alex and she had no idea how to bring it up because she didn't know if she felt comfortable enough to do it. She tried to joke about it sometimes to see her reaction but it was not conclusive because in the end she couldn't tell if she was okay or not. So she decided to wait. Not the easiest choice but Alex was so worth it. And it's not like it was never going to happen.

She needed to stop the kiss now, her body was getting too hot.

"You're really convincing Danvers. Let's go."

The cop was glad they didn't talk during their way back, her body could cool off. It was not an akward silence, Alex was just lost in her thoughts with a big smile on her face.

x

"So what do you want to do? Watch a DVD? With popocorn of course."

"Of course."

"Have you ever watch Fringe? It's a TV show. Definitly one of my favorite."

"Wait isn't it this show with LSD experiments? And here I was thinking you were a great cop." Alex teased her.

"Don't put it like that. It's not about drugs. Okay not only about drugs. Come on give it a shot it's really good." Maggie pleaded. "Weird murders and cases, that's our thing."

"Okay I trust you on this, you'd better not disappoint me."

"I won't."

Once the popcorn was ready they started watching the show. Soon they were all tangled and cuddling. This is another thing they missed doing. Maggie had to repress her sexual thoughts who came back.  
The show was not as bad as Alex had first thought. The crazy scientist was funny, he never missed an occasion to make her smile or laugh. She was really captivated on the screen while Maggie though about the cloth separating her hands from Alex's naked body. She almost wished to be her cloth, wrapping her body.

"Whaaat??! Seriously? She did all this for him and he is a traitor? No way!"

Maggie laughed at her girlfriend's reaction. She had the same when she'd watched it for the first time.

"He's not going to leave, is he? I don't think he will. I mean he would be dumb, you can't run away from that kind of threat." As the episode ended she kept talking to herself. "He's not leaving. There's no way he can leave."

"Does that mean that you want to watch the next episode?" The long-haired woman grinned. "I told you it was a great show."

"It's kind of weird but yeah it's not that bad." She shrugged, not wanting to admit Maggie was right though her smile said the opposite.

Maggie was about to press play when Alex interrupted her.

"Wait... Before we watch the next episode there's a question I wanted to ask you earlier but I don't think it was the right place to ask so I kept it for me. Not just tonight actually, it's been on my mind for a while now. I don't know if there will ever be a right time." Her tone was different. Weak or shy or something Maggie couldn't decypher. Even her body language said that she was kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey what's wrong babe?"

"I was just wondering why..." She didn't seem to find the right words.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you look at me?"

"What?! I do look at you. Everytime you're near me I can't keep my eyes off of you, even if I should because we're supposed to be at work. How can you say that I don't look at you?" The girlfriend was a bit offended.

"No I mean, why don't you look at me... like that, you know..."

"Like what?"

"Like you want me. Like you desire me. Is it because I don't really know how to do this or...? I can watch porno if you like."

"Wow wow wow slow down Danvers." Maggie moved her body so that she could properly face Alex. "If I don't look at you like that it's because I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You have no idea how many times my eyes made love to you when you were not watching. I can't be the first one who did that honestly. I just don't know if you're okay with it. You said you never liked being intimate and maybe it's because you're gay but maybe not. I can't push you into something like that without being a hundred pourcent sure you want it."

"So you do desire me despite -" Maggie's lips interrupted her with a kiss. Was there a better way to say yes? "Well, I guess you're kind of right, I'm not exactly a hundred pourcent sure."

"Then why do you want to talk about this?" She knew she shouldn't have said that. Things needed to be clear about that. But Maggie was already imagining them - finally!- having sex. Saying that she was disappointed was an understatement.

"I needed to know."

"You know what you really need to know?" The long-haired warned her and Alex thought she should have kept it for herself. She had not meant to ruin their night which started so perfectly. "You need to know that you will never ever watch porno to learn about lesbian sex. One because I'll teach you everything and two, because I am kind of very very jealous and there's no way you'll watch a naked lady fucking another naked lady. There's no other naked lady than me, understood?"

"Maybe I did it once since we're together." Alex blushed.

"No way! Hate you Danvers. Give me a sorry kiss."

"I guess I have no choice." she smile and leant over Maggie to capture her lips. "Seriously Mags it's not that I don't want this, I just, and you will probably think I'm crazy-"

"I already do actually." She earned a gentle slap on her arm for this.

"I feel like a virgin teenage girl thinking how the hell do I have to do this."

"Well virgin teenage girl, how about we do it step by step?" Maggie asked with a genuine smile. She couldn't do this anymore honestly, not when they just had this talk about sex. Her body would be harder to control.

"And what would be the first step?" The DEO agent asked with a smile while her cheeks were getting red.

She was surprised how quick her lover was to jump on her. She was sitting on her lap, facing her. Maggie's hands were holding the agent's face firmly as she kissed her deeply, it made her moan. A sound that Maggie had been waiting for for a month now. She moaned too in response.

Her lips slowly left Alex's to bite her earlobe. Another moan, louder this time.

"Something tells me you like it so far." She whispered slowly in her ear to excite her even more.

Again she took her time to move. It was her neck's turn to be taken care of. Quick teasing kisses at first before they became more sensual. After a while she decided to play with her tongue too. She stopped for a moment as she heard Alex out of breath and sensed her body tense. Here, one of Alex Danvers' soft spot. Her mouth traveled back to her face to kiss her again and then she whispered in her other ear.

"Personnally, I love it so far."

One of her hand slowly slid under Alex's shirt. Not only to be sensual, but also to be sure Alex was okay with it. Once she was sure, this same hand gently cupped one of her breast as she kissed her deeply. Alex'd always made her on fire but never like this. Her other hand was almost begging to take care of her own body.

"I feel silly now for thinking you didn't sexually want me." Alex managed to say between moans.

"Shhh just feel good." Maggie murmured. She removed her lover's shirt and kissed her exposed chest. But when her hands slid in her back to unhook her bra there was this almost imperceptible movement which told her maybe it was time to stop here.

"Step one is over."

"No go ahead."

"Hey I am the teacher, not you. Besides, you need to practice. Come on Danvers, your turn."

"Okay, teacher." Maggie had never saw this vicious smile on her girlfriend, but before she had time to think about it she was already lying on the couch with Alex on top of her.

"Good start agent."

"Think so?" She bit her bottom lips with an innocent face, which killed Maggie internally.

Alex didn't spend as much time as Maggie did on her face. She was soon lifting her shirt up and started to kiss her belly. She knew it was a very sensitive part, it was to Alex at least, so she used her hands to caress her again and again. Apparently it had its effect because Maggie seemed to really love it. Especially when she looked at her right in the eye while licking her button belly.

"Alex..." She whispered out of pleasure and her partner devilishly smiled as her index dangerously played with the waistband of her jean. She even felt her underwear fabric for a second.  
"Don't you dare, that's at least step three!"

The short-haired woman just laughed before she kissed her girlfriend again.

"Is there a better student than you?"

"You'd better not figure that out. I'm pretty sure I'm more jealous than you are."

"Says the woman who said few hours ago that I will marry another girl. Doesn't sound jealous to me." Maggie shrugged.

"I said you will marry a woman but that woman can be me." She was back in her grilfriend's neck for few more kisses.

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl who thinks about getting married after 4 weeks of dating."

"I'm not thinking about marriage. It was just a joke. A joke I would have never made without your I love you proposal."

"Gosh can we not talk about this. The more I think about it, the more embarrassing it is." Maggie admitted.

"Come on it was cute. Now, what about starting step two?" The agent whispered softly against her neck, making Maggie even more on fire.

"You sure about that?" She asked but her hands were already back behind her back for another try to unhook Alex's bra.

Another try yet another fail. She hated that sound. She hated whoever was calling Alex right now and she hated whatever reasons there were for anyone to call her. Of course Alex answered because of course it would be important and of course she would have to go.

"That was J'onn," Alex said with an apology. "We will have to postponne step two sorry."

Maggie took a pillow and screamed into it to evacuate her frustration.

"Seriously why now?? I love step two..."

"You shouldn't have made that joke about me having to leave when we're about to have sex."

"Oh shut up or I'll kidnap you. I don't care if I get arrested tomorrow. Come baaaack" The cop pouted.

"You know I don't have the choice Mags. I want step two too you know?"

"Get out of here!" Maggie threw the pillow at Alex's face, which she dodged easily. She had a regular pillow training with Kara.

Speaking of Kara, Alex received a text from her as she reached for her shirt.

"What is it now?" Maggie rolled her eyes. She grabbed her phone before Alex had time to. It took her two seconds to read it but at least ten to understand what it meant.

"What does she say?"

"You know what? If I wasn't dating you, I would date her. Danvers women are the best." She handed the phone to Alex.

\- Don't worry about that I can handle it. Enjoy your date ;) -

The cop texted her back quickly.

\- Little Danvers you are the best, you just saved my life! ps: don't use your superhearing power if you know what I mean :3 -

\- Eww gross. Don't make me change my mind detective -

\- Have a nice fight supersister :D -

"Hey give me my phone back." The concerned sister protested. "What are you doing, tell me you're not texting her."

"Oops." She grinned as she handed her the phone.

\- Oh my god Kara I'm so sorry for that. I'll break up with her I promise :p -

\- Yeah right, you say that all the time I'm still waiting for it xD -

"Hey what is she talking about Danvers? I give you my heart and you want to tear it to pieces?" the long-haired woman pretended to be shocked. "You are so rude."

"I know." Alex winked at her. "Does that mean you don't want to do step two with me? I mean I can dress if you want."

"Like hell I do." She said before she pull her in, making them fall on the couch. "This is so going to be the best night of my life."

Finally Alex's bra fell on the floor and while the agent was blushing, the cop on the other hand was taking in the view. A view she'd been longing to see since, if she was being honest, the first day. That very moment Alex told her that her jurisdiction ended where hers began. That was so damn hot she decided to leave instead of arguing.

"You're so beautiful Alex." She whispered.

"You really think so?"

"Come on silly girl are you serious?"

"You know, one of the reason I'm not comfortable with all of this is that everytime I felt desired by someone, like I'm really exciting, there's always this moment when the guy sees my scars and suddenly I'm well... I'm just fine."

"What? Scars are so badass! You are badass, is there anything sexier than that?? Besides, we could make a contest you and I because I have some too. Who has the biggest one? I'd say mine is bigger." She said playfully with a smirk, making Alex relax and smile.

"I have a pretty big one too you know."

They both giggled and after Maggie told Alex that she was really stunning again, she began to take care of one of her nipple. With the tip of her tongue first, just to tease her. It was definitely working because both her body and the sound that escapted her throat told her she was enjoying it. And not just a little. The agent slid her hand in her lover's hair and pull her closer to have more contact with her tongue. She couldn't be clearer, so her partner started licking it fully.

"Mags... Please don't be that gentle. Use your teeth." She almost pleaded.

"That's my love, but it is step three. Be patient." Maggie locked their lips together as her index brushed her wet nipple. Another shiver and they moaned together.

"You know what? This is the best tv show ever."

"I love the remake." She admited before she went back to her neck. It was time to leave her personnal mark on it. "Hey, hickeys look so good on you. As long as they're from me I mean." She added.

"You don't really think I would let anyone near my neck, do you?"

"Well you let me." Maggie shrugged.

"You are pretty enough." Alex replied but it was harder to put the words in the sentence. Her mind was somewhere else.

"So should I be worried about pretty girls?"

"Of course, why should I be the only one worrying about attractive women?" It wasn't really a joke, Alex was sometimes afraid when women looked at her girlfriend too long.

"You worry for nothing, the most attractive woman is in front of me right now. She holds my heart and I have no control over it anymore. So unless you decide to make me want someone else, I won't look at any other woman than you."

"That is a pretty good answer Sawyer. Step three?" She asked as she moved her body teasingly.

"Not yet you sexual addict! I'm not done with step two."

She started to massage her breasts gently. Gently and sensually. Maggie didn't think Alex would be so turned on at this point. The agent was both pleased but also hungry for more.

"How many girls did it took for you to master this?" Alex asked in a breath.

"You do realize that this is the worst question ever, right?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. It was the last thing she'd expected from Alex.

"You're right," The agent admitted. "Don't expect that level of breast touching from me." Her breath was leaving her again and she closed her eyes to appreciate the contact even more.

"You seem to really enjoy that. I'll remember this. Wow look at those hard nipples." She kissed one of them, then the other. "Your turn to do step two."

"Okay, let's see what I remember."

Alex unclasped Maggie's bra and used her teeth to remove it completely. It was her turn to be amazed. Her lips were instantly attracted to her breasts.

"You're doing a really good job Danvers." Maggie gasped

Her mouth left her lover's nipple to kiss her neck, then her cheek then she bit her earlob teasingly. She had no clue before Maggie did it to her that it was exciting so much. No one ever did that to her. Actually no one ever took time to make her feel good like that before getting between her legs.

"I'm doing good?" She whispered slowly in her ear. "What can I do to do great then?"

Her breath against Maggie's ear made the cop go crazy, moving her legs to repress her desire. She didn't want to come so fast. She wouldn't blame herself of course because it was Alex, the woman she'd been wanting to touch and make love to for a very long time. She'd dreamt about doing that more times than she could count. And now it was real. And now her name kept escaping her mouth. And now she felt amazingly good as the agent ran a teasing finger along her belly. It was tickling in the best way.

"Okay, step three!"

"I am so waiting for it. Don't forget you said you will use your teeth."

"I should have known you would like it hard."

"It's not that I like it hard, but it's more intense you know? I want this intense feeling to invade my body."

"Wow. Alex Danvers begging for me to touch her."

"Shut up or I go home." Alex warned her.

"You don't want to. And I won't let you because guess what, step three includes handcuffs. And, because it wouldn't be fun otherwise, blindfold."

Alex raised an eyebrow. She hadn't see it coming. She'd never been a fan of it. Actually she'd never let any man tie her hands or cover her eyes while having sex. She wanted to have full control of her body.

"Come on, give me your hands, you're under arrest." Maggie said playfully.

No she wasn't a fan of it, yet she gave her her hands without thinking twice. Yet she gave her her hands with a big smile on her face. She wasn't a fan of it but she knew Maggie would make her change her mind.  
So here she was, her hands behind her back making her fully vulnerable. Alex didn't know why it made her skin extra sensitive, after all it was the same caresses, the same kisses but it felt electrifying. Her body trembled of pleasure. She suspected it had something to do with her defenselessness. Every senses were alerted, she had no clue which part of her body would be touched next. Honestly she didn't care if it was because of this or anything else.  
Alex was a fan of it.

"You like that don't you?" Maggie asked before she, as promised, bit one of her nipple, making the agent cry both in pleasure and surprise. "More than I thought obviously."

"I don't know how many step there is but I won't make it to the end."

Satisfied with what she was hearing the cop bit harder and the cry deepened.

Maggie couldn't help it, she had to leave another mark on her neck. She knew Alex would hide them but still she wanted people to see. Damn she wanted the world to see that she had sex with her. Not with a sextape or anything (she regretted thinking about that, she knew Alex wouldn't find this as exciting as she did) but she wanted to prove them that she had the chance to be her sex partner. In other words, she wanted people to be jealous.

"Fuck Alex you're damn hot. In both ways."

"I could say the same. Maggie I swear if you don't stop right now I'm going to..."

"Come on, when was the last time you did? Relax and let your body gets what it wants. I think your body wants to explode."

"I've never come with my pants still on."

"Speaking of which." the long-haired woman grinned even though Alex couldn't see it. "Well removing your pants is in step three but I'm going to show you that it is actually possible to come with your pants still on."

Fifteen seconds. That's all it took.

"Damn it Maggie... Maggie I swear I'm going to come right -"

The sound she made next had nothing to do with a word. Maybe something close to her name but she couldn't tell for sure. She didn't care. The long-haired woman was proud of her will power, because she managed to fight her desperate need to slide a finger between Alex's legs and taste her.

The cop whispered a few words to her favorite agent's ear to make her orgasm last a little longer. She also pressed her body against Alex's to feel it tremble and shake.

Maggie had thought there was only one sound she didn't want to hear during this perfect night; Alex's phone. That's why she'd turned it off after she'd blindfolded her lover. But she was wrong. There was another one. Her own phone? No. It could have been but no.  
Something so much worse.

"Agent Dan- OH GOD!"

Alex's boss. Right here. In front of them. While they're having sex. No big deal.

"What the hell are you doing here??!" Hank wasn't Maggie's boss so, unlike Alex, she could express her feelings. And she was really mad. Who was he to interupt the best night of her life?

She was actually so mad that she forgot to cover her naked breasts when she stood to hide Alex's body, which made him turn immediatly.  
The DEO agent was silent. She wanted to die. She hoped she'd die during the mission. It's not the fact that they were caught having sex. Okay it was humiliating but she could deal with it. More or less. No, it was the fact that he saw her handcuffed and blindfolded. She didn't want him to think that it was her thing because it wasn't. Not before Maggie at least. She didn't want Hank to know anything about her sexual life at all.

"I know you're from another planet but here we use doors and not windows to enter a room and more importantly WE KNOCK!!" Maggie snapped as she removes the handcuffs. Once her hands free, Alex took off the blindfold and quickly grabbed her shirt.

"I was worried about Alex."

"She's a big girl she can take care of herself. Just leave her alone for once. Damn it." Maggie was so furious that she didn't realize what she'd just said. She didn't mean it of course, but at this very moment she wasn't thinking straight enough to keep her jealousy inside. Because yes she was jealous of all the time he and his team spent with her. It was selfish of course, especially since she herself had to leave for work sometimes.

"I know she can but I have the right to worry when my agent is not answering her phone. She always does. Alex you know what we do is more important than whatever personal reasons you might have for not wanting to come. It may seems unfair to you -"

"Wait. My phone didn't ring. J'onn if it's a joke it is really not funny. Like worst joke ever."

"I did call you." He insisted.  
  
The room was silent for a few seconds, then both J'onn and Alex turned to Maggie and at this very moment she knew she was in trouble.

"Maggie..." Alex said in a tone that scared the cop to death. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did. Tell me my phone has some kind of problem that can explain this situation. Because if it doesn't have a problem, you certainly do."

Now it was Maggie who wanted to die.

"Kara said she was handling it!" she defended herself but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Just because she says she can doesn't mean she actually does. She was on her way, she didn't really know what she would have to face. It looks like I'm needed too. And this is what phones are for, you dumbass!" She was really pissed. More than her girlfriend would have thought.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to -"

"Yeah I figured what you wanted to do!" Alex snapped at her.

"I was going to say spend the night with you." Maggie corrected with a small voice.

"Get out of here!"

"It's actually my place." She mumbled. "Pfff, so much for your messy morning hair."

"Get out of here and pray that I get killed tonight." The agent said through her teeth.

Maggie decided that she would argue later. It was clearly not the right moment. She would wait for Alex to cool off.

"I'll be ready in two minutes," she told her boss. "Enough time for you to throw her into space."

"She's totally kidding." She said with an uncomfortable grin all over her face.

"Am I?" Her face was dead serious.

"Besides, I didn't mean what I said." The long-haired woman continued, ignoring Alex. "You guys are doing really great. We all owe you our lives. Have I ever told you how grateful I am? Well I am." She tittered. "Now I'll just... see you around Danvers."

x

On the way to the DEO the atmosphere was awkward. Like really really awkward.

"Can we just never talk about this?" Alex finally asked.

"Sounds good to me." He approved.

Alex couldn't stay still on her sit.

"But just so you know I have never used... handcuffs before. And it was her idea."

"Alex I really don't want to know what you usually do or don't do in bed. Maggie's right I should have knocked."

"And I should have picked another girlfriend." she groaned. "How could she turn my phone off? She works at the NCPD, it's not like she doesn't know how important it is."

"I know. Now let's move on, I need you to be efficient tonight."

She nodded firmly, even though she couldn't think of anything else. He came at the very worst moment, meaning the moment when she was coming too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to post another chapter so soon :) I can't promise you it will always be that quick

Maggie didn't sleep that night.  
She shoul have felt guilty, and a part of her really did. But this part couldn't compare to her libido. Her mind was too obsessed with what happened before Hank had arrived. For once it wasn't just a dream. Of course in her dreams nobody stopped them, but it was just dreams, they faded quickly. She remembered having sex sure, but not the details. God knows she wanted those details. And now she had some.

Maggie grinned as she looked at her hands. She remembered how Alex felt under those hands. She also remembered how her body felt under Alex's hands. It felt damn good.

Another thing that satisfied her as hell, and Alex would kill her if she knew, the agent didn't have time to cover her hickeys. Of course they probably won't take time to look at her neck since the mission must be a pretty serious one, but still. Maybe someone would notice. She hoped so. But it was okay if no one did, because at the end of the day she wouldn't be there to see her girlfriend embarrassed. It was wrong to think like that, but Maggie decided not to feel guilty about this. After all it was her fault if she was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Woooa..." Maggie pressed a pillow against her. "She came!" she said excitedly. In fact she was to excited to keep the words in her head. "Well I was close too. Should I take a cold shower now?" She asked herself. "Nah, I'll just keep thinking of this moment, our moment. She said she loved the way I touch her breasts." She grinned, proud to herself. No one ever told her that before. And Alex was definitely not pretending. She was a bad liar to begin with, and her body was speaking for herself.

"She will let me do it again, that's for sure. Even if she wants to break up with me after tonight, she will come back for my special massage. Haaaa damn did anyone find how to go back in time yet?"

x

"Hey, what's bothering you? You're acting weird since you and J'onn arrived." Kara asked her sister.

"Nothing I was just worried about you. When he told me you needed me I thought that something really bad had happened to you." Alex lied. Half lied, she had been worried for her sister too.

"Yeah sorry about that, I tried to negociate but I couldn't change his mind."

"Well that's my job after all. And my job is awesome." She said with a smile. She didn't mentioned she would have prefered spending the night with Maggie.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome." the sister agreed.

"I'm tired I'll just go home and sleep a few hours if you don't mind."

"Yes, I was about to do the same. It was pretty exhausting tonight. See you tomorrow Sis."

Alex didn't have time to answer, Kara was already flying away. She'd love to have this power. Just go home in a blink.

Despite what she'd told her sister, she didn't sleep. Not that she didn't want to because god knows she'd tried. She just wanted to forget about this night.

How ironic. From day one she wanted to see sparks of desire in her eyes. She'd never found them. But despite what Alex'd thought they were there. Apparently it was more than just sparks and even now, in her I'm going to kill her mood, she was flattered. She was flattered because Maggie was ready to do anything to have sex with her, the new gay girl.

It was not an easy thing for her to expose her body to people because of all her scars. She was proud of them, they looked good to her, but when it came to being naked in front of people it was something else. She was afraid of their judgement.

But Maggie had looked at her as if she was even more amazed. For the first time since she'd become a DEO agent she felt beautiful according to someone else's standard.

After all this time wanting Maggie to show her she wanted her, now she whished she hadn't.

The first part was amazing though. She couldn't even describe it.

She looked at the clock. 8:00 am. She wasn't expected at the DEO before 1:00 pm. But she knew it was useless to keep hoping she'd fall asleep.

\- We need to talk dumbass è_é -

\- So you did survive -

\- ... -

\- Sorry ^^ my place tonight? Beers and pizzas are on me -

\- Right now, my place -

\- I can't I'm at work :( -

\- Like I care! You owe me that. You'd better be here soon -

\- You're lucky I love you :3 I'm on my way -

Alex smiled, she would have Maggie at her feet for a while. Was it possible that, maybe, it was worth it? Honestly she couldn't decide. She knew Maggie's happy mood was just a masquerade. She was dreading this conversation.  
Deep down she knew she had overreacted, but Maggie didn't have to know that.

\- Bring me breakfast -

She was going to love this as much as she had felt bad last night. Her fault after all.

She didn't know what to tell Maggie honestly because the cop already knew she was mad at her. So yeah she could yell at her like she did last night, but most of her anger was gone. Because even though at first she'd thought about the fact that Maggie shouldn't have turned off her phone, that because of this stupid decision Hank had seen them making love, the more the hours had passed the more she'd thought about the other part of the night.

The part that still made her feel something between her legs with a simple fleeting glimpse.

Now she was sure, it was worth it. It would be weird at first with Hank but it would pass.

Half an hour later she finally heard someone knocking on her door. She smiled for a second before she opened the door. There was no way she would let Maggie see her smile.

"Hey," Maggie said shyly. "Got you breakfast like you asked."

"Come in." The agent said coldly. She would play this game a little longer.

"Banana smoothie and chocolate muffin." She handed Alex a little bag. It was her favorite breakfast, Maggie knew it. It's not the first Maggie used it as an apology breakfast.

The short-haired woman practically ignored Maggie while she ate, making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do with herself.

"So," The cop finally started. "I know it won't change anything but Alex I'm really really sorry. I forgot you work with aliens who can fly and break in apartments just like that. Why did he even come to my apartment?"

"He went to mine first and he knew there was a possibility for me to be at yours. But that's not the point and you know it. I need you to swear you won't interfere in my work ever again. I worked very hard for this job."

Since Alex used the past tense Maggie thought she was talking about how hard it had been to be recruited. "I thought you said you were recruited because of your sister." Maggie asked confused, not understanding the meaning of it.

If Alex was only pretending to be mad before, now she really was. When Hank had told her that she wasn't recruited because of her background, she was devastated. In the end it wasn't even because of Kara   
but her father but it doesn't change the fact that it wasn't because of who she was in the first place.

"I'm Hank's right hand now and you know why? I am so invested in this job I got bruised, I got hurt, I got stronger. When I'm asked to do something, I do it as if it is a question of life or death.   
I do it with all I have!"

"Hey, I know that baby." Maggie rubbed her back to smooth her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Hell you could as well be the first female director of the DEO. And I'm not only saying that   
because of the sexy uniform."

"Maggie! Can you be serious for a moment?!"

"Yeah sorry. But I mean it, you are a great nerd agent."

The said agent rolled her eyes. How did her lovely girlfriend always managed to do that? She couldn't resent her for a long time. Even when she wanted to, Maggie would just find a way with her smile, her laugh and let's be honest, the dimples didn't help. She hated that she couldn't be angry at her for a long time. Which was stupid she knew it.

"So you won't touch my phone ever again?"

"It's not really your phone I wanna touch," Maggie mumbled. "I promise I won't."

They were silent for a moment, Alex making sure the cop would feel guilty about the whole situation. She knew it wouldn't last long before the end of this masquerade. It may already be over because, after all, Maggie knew her well. Most of the time she could see right through her.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

Well obviously she hadn't figure it out yet.

"Not this time. Besides, there's something we need to finish..." And here it was, the end of the game. Her face had betrayed her; her lips curled up.

"Right now?! I mean, not that I don't want to but... I thought you hated me for now."

"Don't be silly dumbass." It would be her nickname for a while.

"Well, you said you wanted to kill me so..." Maggie reduced the distance between them and slowly approached her lips to Alex's. But she didn't kiss her, she needed permission. She didn't need permission to put her hands on her waist though. Well, a little below her waist. Her lover finally kissed her.

"I told my boss I would be back soon." Maggie admitted.

"You owe me this Mags." Alex replied.

"I know, I was just saying." She shrugged. "Before we start, did anyone notice your hickeys last night?" The cop threw a smug smile. She was proud of these, just like she was proud to be her girlfriend.

"What?"

"The hickeys. On your neck."

Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. But seeing Alex blush like that was priceless. The short-haired woman had completely forgot about them when she'd followed Hank.

"Do you think they did?" Alex started to panic. "Maybe they didn't." She tried to reassure herself.

"Probably. I think their minds were focused on something else. You know like, save the world or something along those lines."

Alex sighed in frustration.

"Come on, even if they did saw those magnificent hickeys, because yeah I'm an artist which makes you my muse, it's not like they'd never make love themselves. They would be stupid to judge, especially since there's nothing to judge."

"I know but I don't want them to know about my sexual life."

"Do they know you're a lesbian now?"

"Some of them. Well probably everyone now, why?" Alex asked, not seeing why it would be relevant.

"Maybe they want to know about your sexual life. You know how much guys love lesbian sex. They will probably think about it without any physical sign."

"Okay this conversation is so over. I don't want to hear sex and work in the same sentence ever again."

"Right. We have better things to do anyway."

"Yes. Things like step three. But I also want the step two massage."

"I know you want that Danvers. I'm sure behind all your anger towards me you still remembered it, me touching you, and you still loved it."

"Shut up." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry my hands are forever yours." Maggie licked her lips as fire raced under her skin.

"Seriously have you watched a tutorial called how to give your girlfriend a massage she can't forget or something?"

"Actually it was called how to get your ex girlfriend back with a single touch." Maggie laughed when Alex slapped her arm.

"You are NOT getting any of your ex girlfriends back AND this 'single touch' is mine, understood?"

Alex being jealous was just so damn hot.

"You know, I've never met a girl that enjoyed it so much."

"Did they even have breasts??" Alex raised an eyebrow. There was no way a woman wouldn't find it exceptionnal.

"Of course they did." The cop bursted out laughing.

"Well then did they have a brain who could not make a difference between good and amazing?"

"I don't know. But I'm glad you do. That means I will have a permanent pass under your shirt."

"Depends on what you mean by permanent. You will have no pass when I'm at the DEO." Alex informed her.

"Okay but I know just the place at my work."

"No way," the taller woman objected. "Not gonna happen. Ever." She added firmly.

"Okay okay. But if you change your mind..."

How could she have missed Maggie's desire for her? Okay she'd been hiding it but every part of the cop was burning with desire.

"Isn't my bed good enough for you?"

"It's not about where we do it, or where I do you, but you're definitely more than good enough for me."

"Well prove it." Alex raised an eyebrow to seduce her girl. It worked. It always worked.

Soon the agent was half naked. Maggie didn't remove her bra immediatly though. She enjoyed the view in the daylight. Maggie licked her lips in anticipation. This time nothing could stop them.

"Come on, just do it..." Alex pressed her. She took Maggie's wrists to put her hands on her chest.

But the cop remove her hands because, mouth first! So she simply grabbed her waist to occupy them, an occasion to pull her closer. She could already see the goosebumps on Alex's arms.

"Be patient Danvers." She whispered as her mouth travelled up to her lips. "It is waaay better when we take our time."

"I know but -" She couldn't finish her sentence, a strong hand covered her mouth before she could.

Maggie could definitely play it like that. Play it dominant. Not like a rape or anything, she would never do that. But make her shut her mouth to supress any complain while she'd be doing her maybe not so gently. Then she asked herself if it wasn't the definition of rape after all. Except she would ask her if she is okay with it.

And if she was not, Maggie would gladly play the victim because hell she'd love that too.

Something told her she was not done discovering new fantasies with this girl.

"What's wrong?" Alex managed to ask. She had no clue why Maggie was suddenly somewhere else.

"Mmm nothing," the cop shook her head. "I was just thinking... Are you sure you don't hate me? I mean, it was a terrible thing to do and it ended up badly."

"Why do you bring it up right now? We're kind of having sex... Have you changed your mind?"

"What? No no no, I want to! But I would understand if you were a little harsh on me you know..."

Alex raised an eyebrow again but for a completely different reason, she was trying to process what her girlfriend was saying. She'd never been good at subtext.

"Are you saying that... you want me to punish you or something?" She was not really thrilled by the idea. She'd never done that kind of things. In fact she'd never done much things in bed. She'd always thought she had better things to do anyway. Like saving lives.

"No?" Her face was completely saying yes.

"Maybe one day... But now, this is step three with the extra massage." She removed her bra herself since Maggie hadn't done it yet. "You really should hurry because yes I still hold it against you."

"Okay Ma'am. I love when you're being mad at me by the way."

"Of course. You love everything about me."

"Do you know what I love most about you?"

"Hmm... Let's see... My heart?"

"Try again."

"My mind."

Maggie shook her head, and since the cop was not the only one who loved challenges she started to concentrate harder.

"Is it something physical?"

"Could have been but no."

"Okay then it's a trait."

"Yep." Maggie nodded.

"Stubborn? Hot-tempered?"

"You're getting closer." The cop smile.

Not waiting for another guess, Maggie took Alex's breasts in her hands and after caressing them teasingly she started to lick one of them.  
It made it hard for the other woman to keep thinking, which was the purpose of it all.

"Just hot then?" She honestly didn't bother guessing anymore.

"Nah. What I love most about you is that you're such a dangerous badass woman. My dangerous badass woman." the long-haired woman grinned.

"You're not so bad at complementing people after all."

"Well, I had to learn for you babe. Now I should really give you what you want before you kick me out of here." Maggie joked. At least the last part was a joke. "Mmm... damn your neck." She eyed it greedily.

"Stop with the hickeys please."

"Okay..." Maggie mumbled disappointed.

"You're free to play with it though. In fact you'd better play with it. And give me this damn massage!"

"Someone's being impatient." But the cop was impatient too. Impatient to hear Alex moan again. And she did. Maggie made sure she did.

"Maggie... Damn this is so good." Alex had trouble breathing. She felt so numb, like her body didn't want to move. Well she didn't want either. She made sure to let Maggie know how desperate she was for her touch.

Maggie was fighting an internal battle. She wanted the sexual tension to be at its peak, but it was really hard not to give in; just carry her to the bed, taste her, let her fingers play with her, in her...  
She wasn't sure she would win this battle. Not this time when all her senses were already on fire.

"I want you so, so bad Alex Danvers." Maggie whispered in her ear

Alex took the opportunity to slide her fingers in her lover's hair.

The cop was about to lose but one last time she buried her face in her girlfriend's neck to kiss it, to lick it, to bite it.

"Maggie..." She hadn't the strength in her to keep her eyes open. In fact she had no control over her body right now; her hips pressing against Maggie's, not her idea, tilting her head to give Maggie full access to her neck, not her idea, wetting her panties, not her idea. "Damn it Maggie."

"Shhh. Now tell me, do you like being intimate?" She asked slowly with a devilish grin on her face.

"Maybe I do."

"I know you do. You have no idea what you're doing to me Danvers."

"Maybe I do." Alex repeated. Because she wasn't blind, so she did know what she was doing to her. "My legs are getting hot. They need some air."

"You really need to stop reading my mind."

Two seconds later, Alex was almost naked. Almost because panties are step four.

"What the..." The words escaped Maggie's mouth as her eyes landed on her left leg.

Alex had always felt uncomfortable when it came to this. But with Maggie she'd hoped it would be different. She didn't just hoped, she'd truly believed it. Especially since they had actually talked about this. So she'd believed it wouldn't be a problem. Her scars wouldn't be a problem.

"Yeah I know..." The DEO agent blushed and tried to hide her scar as best as she could with her hand and arm. "Not really good looking, huh?" She regretted asking Maggie to undress her. She almost wanted to leave.

Maggie could've seen how much her girlfriend felt vulnerable and ashamed and uncomfortable, she could have if her eyes weren't focused on the scar.

"How am I supposed to compete with this?" She asked but more to herself."I really thought I had a chance for the biggest scar contest. No you're cheating. I don't know you're photoshopped or something but this... no." Maggie shook her head.

Alex was taken aback by this. She didn't expected this reaction from her girlfriend. Her lungs were finally filled with air again as she relaxed and smiled.

"Photoshopped? Seriously?" The agent chuckled.

Again Maggie stopped listening, she ran a finger on the said scar, from the top of her thigh to her knee.

"How did you get this one." The cop asked amazed.

"There was this new guy at the DEO, he did every training sessions but you know on the field it's not really the same."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I had a hard time myself."

"I couldn't let a twenty years old kid die so I jumped on the alien when he attacked. Stupid steel nails. It took months for my legs to recover but since then he became a really good agent. I think it's his way to thank me. To show me he was worth saving. What about yours?"

"I showed you last night." Maggie said absentmindedly, still looking at the scar. Alex couldn't believe she was jealous of her scar.

"No you didn't. I don't remember you being a coward Sawyer."

The cop removed her shirt. Maybe it was because of the daylight, or maybe it was because she'd been too turned on but now she could see it clearly last night. Maggie hadn't lied. There was a scar few inches above her belly button. Alex's was bigger yes, but this one seemed deeper and the taller woman wondered how she could still be alive.

"Not as good as yours but I'm still proud of it."

"I can't believe we're talking about this instead of having sex." Alex laughed.

"Battle scars are just soooo exciting so... it's kind of part of having sex."

"Weirdo."

"Nerd." Maggie replied.

Maggie then kneeled to face Alex's inner thighs. She kissed them, explored them with her tongue and hands. She could see how it was affecting her. She could see it because she had full view on Alex's wet panties.

Alex didn't know how sensitive this area was. She wasn't prepared. She had always thought there was only two spots for pleasure; breasts and vagina. She didn't know about the earlobes, the throat, the sides, the damn thighs. she didn't know her whole body, if treated carefuly and teasingly, could be a source of pleasure. Maggie was so good at this game. She was so good at making every part of her body on fire.

At that moment Alex didn't know whether her body or her heart loved Maggie more.

"Babe look at me. Don't close your eyes."

"Can't -" She stopped because she really needed to breath. "Can't promise." But she did open them. Just when she thought she couldn't be more excited Maggie's lustful gaze proved her wrong. Her mouth was working on her thighs but her eyes were communicating her own desire. They were adding fuel to the flames.

"I love how hot you are for me babe." Maggie whispered seductively.

Alex didn't answer. She couldn't answer, her brain had stopped functioning a moment ago.

"Now..." Maggie slid a finger from the bottom to the top on her covered pussy, which made Alex shiver and again she forgot how to breath. "Now Alex..." Her lips replaced her finger. She brushed her soaked panties, still looking into her girlfriend's eyes and Alex couldn't decide whether it was torture or pleasure.

"Maggie stop." She couldn't handle the tease anymore. She didn't want to come before she was naked this time.

"Oh you want me to stop? Alright then, let's be serious. Now I'm going to taste you and fuck you like no one ever did."

"Stop talk-" Maggie knew Alex tried to tell her to stop talking and just do it, but the words were stuck in her throat.

Because of course it would make Alex gasp, and of course she would moan, and of course her heart would beat faster, and of course her lungs would have trouble working again.

And of course her super caring sister would hear and notice all this. Of course she would think she's in trouble. She was able to control her super hearing now, but whenever Alex was in trouble she couldn't anything about it, it just reach her ears. Except this time Alex wasn't in trouble. But she'd heard Alex asking her to stop. She'd heard Maggie not considering her feelings.

And this is how Maggie ended up flying through the room.

"Kara?! What are you doing?!!" Alex asked running straight towards Maggie. But Kara ignored her sister.

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?" Supergirl snapped at a frustrated and pissed Maggie.

"You have a super lack of judgement. I thought it would be obvious. I'm trying to fuck your sister." It was provocative but if Supergirl wanted a fight she was so up for it.

"I figured, but she said stop. She asked you to stop but you didn't. If she says stop you stop, otherwise I'll make red kryptonite looks like a joke." The little sister spat.

Maggie got up to face Kara. They were sending daggers at each other.

"Yeah? Then bring it little girl."

"Little girl?" Kara laughed bitterly. "I can break your bones with my index finger."

"Go ahead then. Try." The cop challenged her.

"Calm down! Both of you!" Alex interrupted them after she dressed. "Kara, Maggie was not... raping me or whatever. I swear I'm fully consentent."

"But you said stop." Kara was confused.

"She was taking her time." She glared at Maggie who grinned in return. "I wanted her to stop talking."

"She wanted the next step." Maggie added. "In other word she wanted me to fuck her really hard." She wanted to make Kara as uncomfortable as possible. Payback. She wouldn't use these words otherwise.

"Maggie!" Seemed like Alex hadn't take it very well.

"What? She should have mind her own business." Despite the hurtful landing she was ready to fight. Even if it's Alex's dear little sister. Even if it's the cutest person in the world. Even if it's a girl she would die for. Because she would, she loved baby Kara. A reason why she wanted to fight her was she knew she couldn't hurt her. But Maggie was impulsive, just like her lover.

"So you... you were okay? For sure?" Kara asked her sister. She was redder than ever. It was kind of embarrassing. Kind of extremely embarrassing. "I'm sorry Alex. So sorry." She apologized. "I really thought you were in danger."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Kara." Maggie said sarcastically. "How could you possibly think I would abuse her?!"

"I don't know, I panicked and I just-"

"I know what happened next. See you around Danvers." She didn't even bother to look at her girlfriend, she just left the apartment.

"Oh my god she hates me. Do you think she hates me? Alex I think she hates me." Kara said in a trembling voice. She felt really bad. "I mean she wanted to kill me. Not that she can but she wanted to."

"She doesn't want to kill you Kara." the big sister rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen the look on her face? I think she doesn't want to see me again. What do I do if she doesn't want to see me again? Will she miss family dinner because of me?"

"Kara calm down, it will pass. She is just really pissed of because," Alex paused, trying to find the words. "We've never... did it."

"What?!" Kara thought it was a joke at first.

"Last night was the first time we tried. But J'onn worried about me because I didn't answer my phone. So just like you he came in. You guys must stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself. And I have Maggie too."

"Liar. You two already had sex." The blonde shook her head.

"Never."

"She's staring at you most of the time. Staring at you like she wants to eat you."

"I'm new to all this and she didn't want me to feel forced or anything. So she waited but last night during our date it kind of just happened. Started to happen at least. We wanted to try it again this morning but..." She didn't need to say more. "So no she doesn't want to kill you. She is just disappointed."

"Disappointed? This word is not strong enough." Supergirl sighed. She had never felt so guilty in her whole life.

"It'll pass Kara. Give her some time to cool off. Then you can apologize. Trust me, I know."

"Alright." Kara was about to leave but stopped before she reached the window. "I'm really sorry Alex. I shouldn't have doubted her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on a scale from one to ten, how much do you hate me? But I said it in the summary they are cursed :p have faith! don't forget to leave a comment! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here then you're either sadistic, and you should be ashamed of yourselves, or you have faith that they will make it, and... well, let's see.
> 
> I hope the wait wasn't too long.

\- Sorry for what happened :/ -

Alex texted Maggie. No answer from Maggie.

\- Are you mad? -

The cop answered almost instantly this time.

\- Busy -

\- You know where to find me if you change your mind <3 ;) -

No answer.

It wasn't fair. She wasn't responsible for this. If Maggie decided to resent her, then so be it. She would NOT feel guilty about this. Okay she would feel guilty about this, she couldn't help it, but Maggie had no right to resent her. They were in this together. She decided to give it another try. A last try.

\- Still busy? -

\- No but I need some sleep. Won't come over tonight -

_Okay so you don't want to see me. Fine, I'll find something else to do._

But Alex didn't find anything else to do. She tried cooking, reading, watching TV, even sleeping didn't work.

_Fuck you Sawyer_  She grabbed her keys. Maggie would pay for her behavior.

x

Maggie knew who was knocking at her door. She always knew when it was her because she had her own special way of knocking. Not that it was intentional. She sighed before she opened the door. Why did this woman had to torture her?

"Hey - " Words suddenly couldn't escape her mouth. "Wh- what are you doing?"

Alex was pointing a gun at her face. No big deal.

"Yesterday you said you want to spend the rest of your life with me and yet here you are, running away from me." She said between her teeth.

"I'm not-"

"You don't get to speak. It shouldn't bother you since you did it all day." The agent stopped a second to breath. "It's not my fault if I have an overprotective sister and it's not my fault either if my boss showed up because my girlfriend turned off my phone."

"I've never said it was." Maggie defended herself.

"Why are you avoiding me then?"

"Put the gun down and let's have a normal conversation."

"At least you want a conversation now."

"What's wrong with you? I didn't know you were a psycho." The cop crossed her arm.

"Just listen to me."

Maggie had to admit she was a bit scared. Alex was holding a gun after all. She also stepped in without permission. Not that she needed one.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but we both have a job and obviously now is not a right time to have sex, and since yesterday that's all I can think of when I'm with you. So yeah, I thought it would be better to just sleep tonight."

"You're sorry? You can keep your apologies to yourslef." She snapped at Maggie. Then her face suddenly turned sheepish. "It's not a real gun you know. I thought you would find out actually. You just said earlier you wouldn't mind if I was a little harsh on you. And you did ignore me all day so..." She looked at her feet because now she doubted it was a good idea. She should have just talked.

Maggie just stared at her girlfriend not knowing what to say. She wasn't aware of her acting skills. She knew Alex would have never killed her, but still. And now that everything was clear, now that she knew the purpose of it all, her body was getting hotter. A part of her didn't want to because she didn't want to be disappointed again. They could try again later.

"Do you want to do this?" The agent finally asked, avoiding eye contact.

Soon Maggie stopped trying to figure out whether she should or shouldn't do this.

"Danvers you can't start something like that and just stop. Look at me." She waited for Alex to do so. "I ignored you all day. It wasn't fair." She grinned, making Alex smile. "So where were we?"

Alex was confident all over again.

"You're going to pay for this."

She used the tip of her fake gun to lift her tank top, exposing Maggie's abs. "Mhh, not bad." Then she took one of her covered breast in her free hand. "Say you want me to fuck you."

The cop shook her head and pretended to be scared.

"I said, say you want me to fuck you." Her hand left her boob to cover her throat, faking to strangle her.

"I want you to fuck me." And she truly did.

"Beg for it."

"Please fuck me."

"I knew you were a..." She paused and her normal self was back. "I can't say this word." She whispered sheepishly.

"Alex don't ruin this. Talk dirty to me. Come on, you knew I was a?" Maggie encouraged her.

"Dirty girl?"

Maggie found her face almost comical.

"Slut."

"I won't call you that Maggie." She had too much respect for her to do so, even if it was just pretending.

"It's just a game Alex. I know you don't think I'm one."

"I don't think you're in position to command." She pressed her gun against her belly. "I'll call you whatever I want, understood?"

"Okay" She surrendered. Just like that Alex she was back in her role.

"So, I was saying, I knew you were a dirty girl. Take your cloths off. That's what you want anyway."

"I have a girlfriend." The cop protested.

"A girlfriend?" Alex smiled devilishly. "I guess we should make a sextape then, to share this moment with her."

"Please don't do that. She will think I'm cheating on her." But Maggie failed to hide what she truly felt about this idea.

"You... You want to do one? Mags we're not doing a sextape." The agent frowned.

"Yeah yeah I know. Now shut up and rape me." She mumbled, kind of disappointed.

"Then do what I asked you to do. Take off your cloths. Slowly." She added. "And keep looking at me when you do it. Be the teasing naughty girl I know you are."

Once her tank top and bra removed, Alex pushed her against the closest wall. While her hands maintained Maggie's wrists firmly above her head, Alex used her tongue to play with her skin. She would leave a hickey as a payback. Little did she know Maggie would proudly expose them to her colleagues the next day.

"Take me to your room." Alex ordered. "Then I'll take you in your room."

"She's going to make you pay for this. She's really scary when she's pissed and I like to think that she will be extremely pissed that someone touched me."

"Well, I'm not so bad myself. Can't wait to meet her. But right now, I have someone to fuck." It sounded strange to Alex. She wasn't sure whether she liked it or not, but Maggie did. "Are you deaf? I told you to do something. Why are we still here?"

Alex let go of her girlfriend's wrists and once Maggie turned to lead the way she heard her girlfriend whisper:

"She's so good at this. Why didn't I know she's so good at this?"

It made the agent happy, but at the same time she dreaded the moment she would have to touch her because there was no way Maggie would think she's good at this. Wasn't Maggie supposed to touch her first?

"I have to admit, you have a lucky girlfriend. Or not. With a body like yours you probably have a lot of girls at your feet, right?" Alex ate her with her eyes.

"Who's asking? The sexy rapist or the sexiest girlfriend?" Maggie asked. It seemed to her that Alex had just disclosed one of her secret fear.

"Rapist of course." She answered but she wasn't fooling Maggie.

"Alex, I have everything I need with you. I'm not going to screw all we have for another girl, okay?" The cop took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You know, I'm scared that one day you decide to expand your gay horizons. At least I used to be scared. I decided to trust you and I swear to God it feels good. That's how I was able to let myself fall for you. You know like, I give myself completely to you. I decided to take the jump because I know I won't crash. Because I know you'll catch me. Because I know my heart is safe with you." She gently kissed her cheek. "You should try."

"You do realize I can't rape you now, right?" She was almost crying. Maggie's words were overwhelming.

She never knew Maggie had the same fear. She was always so sure, when Alex on the other hand was thinking about what she could do to keep Maggie's interest for her. Now she realized she had been a fool to focus on her own fear instead of looking at what was really happening in front of her.

"Yeah, I probably should have kept that for me. But honestly, I don't think this is the right way to start between us. Not that you're a bad rapist Danvers, but I really want to make 'love' to you, you know? Like be both physically and spiritually connected at the same time. But you still owe me a rape." She winked at Alex before she softly captured her lips.

"I love you." The short-haired woman whispered.

"What??! No you were not supposed to say it so soon. I was supposed to try a lot of things to win your heart while you'd keep saying you're not in love with me."

"Something's wrong with you." A small laugh escaped her lips. "I've already told you I love you."

"Yeah but you stopped to love me last nigh, I have to win your heart back."

"Just kiss me again dumbass." Alex rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'll just pretend you said 'I'm on the right path to make you love me', then I can say you will love me one day, that you already do but you don't know it yet and I'll wait for you to find out."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." The taller woman teased.

"I can't hear you. Did you say something?"

"I said I saw your pretty neighboor when I came here." Alex grinned like a child, knowing Maggie would not appreciate.

"The blondie with big boobs? Don't waste your time with her. I had sex with her once, I had to make me come myself. I bet she'd never make any woman come."

Alex regretted her stupid joke. She didn't want to know anything about Maggie's exes to avoid jealousy. But she was jealous anyway.

"Relax Alex I'm kidding. And she has a boyfriend. Besides, I prefer redheads. Tall redheads with brown eyes and sexy scars, that's my type. But you started it."

"Okay okay, fair enough."

They heard sirens, probably few blocks away from here. It made them smile; It was neither the NCPD nor the DEO this time. For once it wasn't a sign of emergency. Not for them at least.

"So this time we'll forget about steps, okay?" It wasn't a real question, but Alex nodded anyway."Now that's cheating, you have more cloths than I do."

"Well if you think that's cheating go ahead, take them off." She bit her lower lip.

"You're such a tease Danvers. How can my shy Alex Danvers be such a tease?"

"Come on, are you going to talk all night or make love to me instead? I suggest the latter for your own safety."

If Alex wanted Maggie to take her cloths off, then she'll do it. Gladly. And since she'd asked her with such authority, she would not let any on her.

"Who's cheating now?" Alex asked and Maggie melted as she saw her girlfriend blush. It was the first time she saw her completely naked after all.

"Who said there was any rule?" Maggie winked. A sound of surprise escaped Alex's mouth when the cop pushed her on the bed. She licked her lips as she enjoyed the view of Alex Danvers naked on her bed. Alex Danvers. Naked. On her bed. The agent blushed even more.

"So are you really going to keep your pants? I'd rather feel your skin rather than your cloths on me you know."

"You're lucky I feel a little hot then."

"A little? Please, you're burning. Nothing to do with luck."

"If you continue I might change my mind." Maggie warned her.

"No you won't." Alex challenged her. She knew her pride would usually make her change her mind, but her libido probably won't let her. However Maggie decided to keep her jeans.

"It's not about me anyway."

She bit Alex's bottom lip, then she trailed down a path with her tongue. She didn't need to look at Alex to know that she was enjoying it. Especially since Alex slipped a hand through her hair.  
Maggie had always found it exciting. It was a way to say give me more. And she would give her more. She would give her everything she has. She would make her change her mind about being intimate.

"So no handcuffs tonight?" Alex asked.

"No, not tonight. I trust you'll be a good girl."

"Wanna bet?" The short-haired woman raised an eyebrow. Her pride made her as easy to manipulate as Maggie.

"You will be." Maggie said with confidence. She sat on Alex's lap and made her lie on her back. "Not because I want you to be," she whispered as she lied over her girlfriend's body. "But because you want to. And," Maggie took one of Alex's hand and put it on her breast. "I trust you want to touch me too."

Maggie one, Alex zero.

"Maybe I'll be a good girl this time." Alex sighed defeated. But Maggie didn't even notice.

"Tonight nothing will prevent me from tasting you. So I'll do it again and again."

That's all it took for her body to surrender. Her muscles relaxed under Maggie. She hadn't realized that her muscles were tensed actually.

"Tell me if you want me to stop babe."

"If you stop now it means you're a liar. We both know you're not."

"Yeah well this is a serious matter."

"Just shut up and touch me Mags." Alex groaned.

"Oh my God say it again." Maggie moaned.

"I said, shut up and touch me. Kiss me, taste me, eat me."

And that's how her brain stopped functionning.

"Mags, don't let the lady waiting."

"You are so beautiful Alex, I don't know how you can be real. Not that you don't know, but I'm going to remind you everyday that it's not fair. Because damn," Her eyes wandered over her naked body. "That's not fair." Alex blushed again because she wasn't used to people who found her scared body beautiful. "Now tell me, on a scale from one to ten, how wet are you for me?"

"Zero."

"Mmm, okay. I'm way ahead of you."

"Why? How wet are you?"

"I reached five when you called me dirty girl. I'm almost eight right now. Or maybe I already am, can't tell for sure. But you won't be zero for long, trust me. Especially since you're at least three by now."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Alex smiled.

"Your nipples gave you away." Maggie winked. Of course she would have noticed how hard they were.

"Traitors!"

"Don't blame them, they just want to say hello." She kissed one softly, then the other. Alex let out a small laugh. "Have I ever told you how much I love this smile?" It wasn't really a question, she knew she had. Many times. She captured her lips, then she kissed her deeply. "I'm sorry for today, I'll make it up to you."

And so she did. She expressed her apologies with her touches.

"Tell me when you reach eight." Maggie said between two kisses.

"Five so far."

"Such a liar. You know I could just see for myself right?"

"But you won't." Alex teasingly opened her legs. She knew her girlfriend would not touch her just yet.

"That is not fair Danvers. How dare you?" She found it harder to restrain herself. She wanted to just give up

"I'm still mad at you. For yesterday and today." She faked an angry look.

"Please, that's just an excuse. I feel so weak right now." The cop sighed. Alex had such an unexpected effect on her. Her hands strated to caresse her again. Slowly, to give her goosebumps. A sudden movement from Alex made her stop. "What's wrong?" She asked worried. "Is it too much? Do you want to stop?"

"No." The agent shook her head slowly. "It's just... Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, anything."

"On a scale from one to ten, how wet are you for me?" She asked with fake puppy eyes to make fun of her. She had now a sadistic smile on her face and Maggie could swear she was the devil in person.

"Fuck you." She glared at her soon to be ex-girlfriend and left the room.

"Come on Mags, it was a joke." Alex said loud enough for Maggie to hear.

"You've always sucked at making jokes anyway." The cop grumbled.

"What?! No I can be fun."

"Yeah, but only when you don't intend to." Maggie responded from the other room.

"Just come back or I'll catch a cold."

"Like I care." But she did come back.

"I knew you would handcuff me eventually." The short-haired woman laughed, relieved that she came back.

"You're not a good girl. As a cop it is my duty to handle bad girls. Trust me, I can be pretty bad myself.

"Show me," She murmured, the words barely escaping her lips. "Female bad cops are just sexy as hell. My biggest fantasy. So go ahead, 'handle' me." She winked at Maggie who decided that they should have to talk about fantasies soon.

"Mmm okay, I'll help you with this one." Maggie tried to hide how much Alex's words had affected her. "I won't be gentle with you. You will regret what you did."

"I won't, it was a nice joke."

A hand on her mouth prevented her from continuing. Maybe it was a bad joke after all. Maggie's touch was delicate though. She was literaly in good hands. Soon only sounds could escape her mouth. For the first time (or third with their two firsts attempts) she was overwhelmed with lust. She was craving for contact.

Maggie was now playing with her legs. Just her legs.

"You like that don't you?" The cop asked as she drew patterns on her inner thighs with her nails.

"Eleven." Alex managed to say between two moans.

"Eleven? This is an invitation. You must want it really really bad."

The more Maggie's face got closer to her pussy, the faster her heart raced. She knew Alex was burning too.

Then it happened. Again.

"Police! Open the door!" A voice said firmly.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Maggie almost cried because, what was it this time?!!

"What is the police doing at your door??" Alex asked taken aback.

"No idea."

"We both know they can't be here for no reason."

"Seriously? You think I did something stupid? I don't know why they're here."

"No handcuffs next time." Alex mumbled as her girlfriend was removing them.

While they were talking, the police decided that they'd waited long enough. So they did what they always do when they think the situation is critical; they kicked down the door. Three armed cops entered and Maggie recognized one of them.

"Mark?? What the hell are you doing here? And what's going on exactly?" She asked furiously as she closed the bedroom door behind her to give Alex time to dress. Maggie on the other hand just had time to grab a pillow to cover her chest.

"Mags?" Her ex-partner lowed down is gun. "I don't understand."

"Well you'll have to tell me anyway. Damn it's a conspiracy!" Maggie rolled her eyes. How was it even possible?

"Someone called and said a woman was threatening you with a gun in the corridor and then she forced her way into your apartment. When I knew that you were the hostage I came as soon as I could."

"Well next time take your time." She glared at him. "The said woman is in my bedroom and I was going to make love to her. The gun is fake by the way." She added.

"What? Do you have a thing for girls who threaten you?" He asked and Maggie couldn't decide if he was serious or joking.

"Well I do have a thing for girls with guns." She approuved.

"It's not a real gun," Alex said as she exited the bedroom. "Wow," She paused to look a the front door on the floor. "I know you said you don't want to come over but I think you should reconsider Mags."

That's when Maggie noticed.

"Damn it," she sighed with frustration. Her ex-partner was in trouble. "Well I won't come tonight that's for sure." She mumbled.

"Go get dressed Mag, I'm sure you don't want me to put out his eyes because he saw something he shouldn't have."

"Wouldn't be the first time, right Mags?" He grinned.

"Wh-?" But Alex didn't have time to finish.

"Mark just shut up." Maggie warned him, though she knew it was too late.

But of course Alex wouldn't drop it.

"Was it during a mission or something like that? Did anything happen to you?" Her brain explored every possibility, exept one.

"Nope." His smile grew bigger and bigger.

"Just get out of here."

"You know, when Maggie Sawyer asks you if you want to have a threesome, you can't say no."

"Fuck you Mark."

"Yeah that's exactly my point." He joked but realized he went too far when he saw Alex's face. "Okay sorry. See you tomorrow Mags."

"I'll kill you tomorrow." She spat. She didn't know how she would handle this.

When they were finally alone, Maggie said;

"Well, I guess we are kind of cursed. I told you we should have just sleep tonight." She smiled nervously. Her girlfriend's silence didn't help. "Alex?"

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. It's been a long day anyway."

The cop sighed.

"Alex, I'm sorry if it bothers you. I didn't want you to know about this." She admitted.

"Well..." She sat on the couch because she needed to. "I know you had a sexual life before me. It's just... threesome?"

"It wasn't my idea."

"But you did it anyway." Alex wasn't judging her despite what Maggie was thinking.

"I did it for her. I really thought it would work between her and me. I thought she was the one. I knew she wanted to have sex with him, just for fun. So yeah maybe it was my idea but only because I didn't want him to become her forbidden fruit. But if she wanted to have sex with him, I'd be a part of it."

"You don't need to justify yourself."

"Yes I do, because obviously you're not okay with it." She almost shouted. Not because she was angry, but she was afraid of Alex's reaction. She was defending herself.

"It's just..."

"It's just what?" She didn't whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Do you like it? Because like I said I don't like being intimate with people, except for you. I'm not sure I can do threesome, even for you. Is it okay?" She asked quietly.

"Okay first, I don't like this word in your mouth. Second, no I didn't enjoy watching Mark touching my girlfriend. Third I will never, ever ask you this because I want it to be just the two of us. I don't want to share my girlfriend ever again."

"Goooosh." Alex let herself fall completely on the couch. "You scared me to death, I thought you would ask me to do threesomes too." A relieved sigh escaped her lips.

x

The next morning it took all Maggie's will power to get out of Alex's bed. She could spend her whole life here just cuddling with her girlfriend.

"Babe, get up or you'll be late for work."

"Five minutes..." Alex grumbled.

"You sound like a teenager." Maggie laughed.

"Shut up."

"Grumpy? What about I bring you breakfast to bed?"

Alex opened an eye, visibly interested.

"You would do that?"

"Everything for my girl. I still need to win your heart after all. And the first place."

"Kara will always be the first, don't waste your time trying." Alex stuck out her tongue.

"We'll see about that." The cop grinned.

The last part of the night hadn't been so bad after all. They'd decided to just sleep. No sex, but still sharing a bed was enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it was the last time !! From now on I'll stop focusing on Alex and Maggie trying to have sex. More Kara coming :)
> 
> Comments are always a pleasure to read so don't hesitate ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I had a problem with my computer the chapter was posted before I finished it... Well not the chapter in itself but there is no note before and after the story, which look kind of rude and I'm sorry for that. Maybe the chapter will make it up to you, maybe not.
> 
> I hope the wait wasn't too long ;)

Tonight was a Sister Night. Popcorn, pizza, movies and ice cream. Sister Night.

"Do you want Maggie to come?" Kara asked her sister when they settled on the couch.

"Sister Nights are for sisters. Just me and you. It's tradition. It would make me a bad sister, bringing my girlfriend. And since I'm the best..."

"I wouldn't mind you know." The little sister shrugged.

"Yes you would. Come here," She opened her arms so her baby sister could nestle against her. "No girlfriend, no boyfriend, no friend, just us." She kissed the top of her head and Kara smiled. Maybe she would mind after all.

"Just us." Kara repeated. "But at some point she'll be like my sister, right?"

"Even if one day Maggie comes to Sister Night I'll still cuddle up with my little sister. Knowing her she'll be jealous and won't come to the next."

"You're a bad girlfriend." Supergirl laughed.

"I know so many way to make it up to her. And if it really bothers her we'll have girlfriend nights."

"Not sure girlfriend nights will be just about movies." Kara teased her sister.

"It won't include sex that's for sure."

"Really? I mean 'girlfriend night' sounds like it does."

"It looks like we're not made for this. Every time we try something happens. J'onn, you, the NCPD... I'd rather spend peaceful moments than constent interuptions."

"The NCPD?! You two wanted to have sex at her work??"

"No we were at her place. It's a long story."

"We have all night. Sister Nights are also about talking about our lives."

"Okay okay... After what happened with you she was kind of distant with me because now that she knows I want it too she wants to have sex with me even more. But things keep happening so she thought the best way to 'cool off' was to stay away from me. Not forever of course, but the whole day. Despite all my attempts to communicate."

"That's kind of rude from her." Kara frowned. "I wouldn't have take it very well."

"I didn't. I decided to ignore her too but in the end I changed my mind. I didn't know at first why she would not text me but I told myself if she had to be mad at me, at least she can tell me why. Do you remember the toy you bought me that I like very much?"

"The gun?"

"Yeah, this one. I may have used it to scare her when she opened her door."

"She had it coming." Kara nodded and a goofy smile found its way to her face.

"I was playing the mad girlfriend because deep down I knew she would like it. And she did. I don't know a lot about what she likes but I'm sure about this."

"Now we know why she chose a dangerous job. She can have threats all day." The little sister laughed. And of course her laugh was contagious.

"I'm her favorite threat." Alex pointed out.

"I'm sure you are. So what happened next?"

"The same thing that had happened the two previous times, except this time it was the NCPD who broke into her apartment."

"Why did they do that? Did Maggie do something wrong?"

"Nope. Someone called them when they saw me pointing a gun at her."

Kara burst out of laughter, she couldn't control it.

"You guys are cursed." She finally said.

"That's what we think too." Alex sighed but smiled. When her smile faded Kara worried.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" The agent realized too late that her emotions were showing. "No, nothing." She shook her head.

"Tell me or I'll make you." Her sister warned her.

"It's... One of the guys who broke into her apartment... He is her ex-partner, before she left for the NCPD Science Division."

"And?"

"At some point I told her to get dressed because damn call me selfish if you want but I don't want anyone to see her naked."

"Wait, was she talking to them naked??"

"Not completely. Topless with a simple pillow to cover her chest."

"I'm sorry Alex but this is hilarious." She would have laughed if Alex hadn't looked so threatening. "Yeah right. Sorry. So what happened? Did she dropped the pillow and then you said I told you so and she got angry because 'I told you so' is like really annoying. Or she dropped the pillow and you jumped on the guy so he couldn't see anything and hurt him by accident?"

"Your imagination will always surprise me Kara." The agent rolled her eyes amused. "Don't waste your breath and let me tell you what really happened last night."

"Ok." Kara waited patiently. She was a bit disappointed because her imagination knew no limits so she loved to guess.

"When I told Maggie to get dressed he said he'd already seen her naked anyway."

"Seriously? Is he a pervert cop sneaking in the changing room?"

"Nope. They had sex." Alex said simply but it was clearly bothering her.

"Did he... rape her?" She asked carefully in a whisper.

"What? No Kara. He's no pervert nor rapist. At least from what I know."

"It could have been, Maggie doesn't like men. Wait, she doesn't like men right?"

"She doesn't. She and her ex had a threesome with him."

"Whaat?? Maggie had a threesome? Maggie Sawyer had a threesome? Your NCPD detective Maggie Sawyer?" Kara was so shocked she almost fell off the couch.

Alex had not expected such a reaction from her sister.

"I think you're overreacting. Geez calm down. I'm the one who should freak out. Which I did yesterday. It's not the kind of stuff I like you know, and I was scared she would want me to do it from time to time."

"Maggie had a threesome?" Kara repeated.

"That's pretty much what I said."

"From now on I'm gonna keep an eye on her." Supergirl's voice was full of determination.

"What? Why? We didn't know each other back then. It's not like she cheated on me."

"Because I thought she was the kind of person who loved unconditionally. I've seen the way she looks at you so I told myself she's really into you. And I was happy someone finally sees how wonderful you are. But if Maggie can look at you like that and still have sex with somebody else then I'll definitely keep an eye on her. She'd better not mess with my sister."

"She said she loves me."

"Then she has to understand you don't want to do it."

"Seriously, calm down. She won't ask me to do it. She said she only did it for her girlfriend. She also said she didn't enjoy it. I asked myself, who would do such thing? I mean it's almost non-consensual sex but she did it for her."

"She must have loved her very much. So you're worried she still has feelings for her? I swear if she's playing with you I'm gonna kick her ass so hard she won't be able to sit anymore."

"No, I'm not worried about that. I think she's pretty serious with me. And I am too."

"Then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that, and trust me I've thought a lot about this, I would do it for her too. It's like really not my thing and it would probably make me sick but still I'd do it for her." She didn't give Kara time to argue. Because of course she would argue. "I've never felt like this with someone Kara, and if I have to do something crazy to keep her then I'll do it. When we talked about this yesterday I said I didn't understand her but now I know I'd do the same. I'm not letting her go Kara. Ever. No matter what it takes."

"Wow." Her sister blinked twice. "You're more into her than I thought."

Alex nodded with a smile.

"Do you think it's too fast to love her? After all it's only been a month."

"True love dear, true love. I don't think it's too soon, and she said she loves you too so it's alright. You two are a great couple. Badass couple."

"Yeah, great couple who hadn't have sex after a month." Alex said ironically. "Okay I may have some responsibility for it because I wasn't ready at first."

"Alex look, since dad is gone it is my job to say it's important to take your time and be sure of your feelings. And hers."

"What?" Alex laughed so hard she almost cried. Especially since Kara was dead serious. "Kara you're my baby sister, there's no way it's your job to give me sex lessons. Could be mine as your big sister though." She added.

"I think we both suck at sex lessons." Supergirl just shrugged.

"Yup."

They high-fived and smiled.

"It's not like you need one anyway, you're safe with Maggie. At least I think you are."

"I am." The big sister confirmed.

x

Maggie was planning a surprise date for the night with Alex. The agent wouldn't be here before at least two hours so it gave her time to make it perfect.  
That's why she was surprised to hear someone knock at the door. Not her her door since it wasn't fixed yet. Because it wasn't fixed yet she was 'momentarily' living with Alex. That's actually why it wasn't fixed yet. She kept telling Alex some people would come soon to her apartment to take care of it. The truth was she hadn't even asked anyone to do it yet.  
It wasn't Alex's special knock so she wondered who it might be.

"Hey Little Danvers. Something's wrong?"

"I wanted to apology for being the worst sister ever. Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I'm not angry Kara in case it's bothering you." Maggie reassured her. Who could be angry at her anyway?

"Cool because I'd like to get along with my sister's girlfriend. And you're also a nice person so... I'm sorry. Won't happen again. I promise."

"I hope so. By the way you're not the worst sister in the world, she's lucky to have you. And by you I mean Kara Danvers, not Supergirl."

"Yeah, speaking of which..."

"My God you're such a Danvers." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"What?" 

"She says speaking of which all the time. Now spit Little Danvers. No wait, if this is important we need to have a drink. Alex told me apple juice is your favorite. I even bought apple juice for you in case you would want to come at my place."

"Seriously? You shouldn't tell me that you know."

"Come on, it's nothing. You two could even have a Sister Night over there if you want." The detective's lips curled up. "I've never have one after all."

"We had one yesterday and we actually talked about this." Kara tried to find the right words to tell Maggie she was not invited.

"You talked about me?" Maggie grinned.

"We did. I told Alex she could invite you if she wanted. But then we decided that Sister Nights are only for-"

"Sisters." The older woman finished the sentence. "Makes sense. So what is the speaking of which about?"

"Like you said we should sit."

"You're almost scaring me. What kind of conversation is it gonna be?" Maggie raised an eyebrow as she poured Kara a drink.

"It's about Alex."

"I figured."

"Like I said we had a Sister Night yesterday. She... she told me you had sex with your ex-partner. You, him and your girlfriend." Kara didn't want to have this conversation with Maggie. At least the part with the threesome because it was really none of her business.

"She told you about this??" The detective asked and Kara understood she didn't want her to know. Of course she didn't.

"Well it's a long story." Supergirl started rambling; "Alex said Sister Nights can't include you but you can have girlfriend nights, which doesn't include me. Then I teased her and said you won't only watch TV during girlfriend nights and she answered that it will probably not involve sex." She paused to breath, which gave time to Maggie to assimilate what she'd said.

"We won't? Because of the threesome?" Maggie suddenly got up, frustrated. "We talked about this, she said she was fine with it." Her voice was louder than expected. "So she doesn't want to have sex with me because of something I did before I met her. Great. And she doesn't even tell me about this. No she lied to me about this."

"What? No." She waved as if it was a stupid idea. "It's because you two are sexually cursed. But I'm pretty sure she wants you. She told me about your third attempt and that's how she told me about the threesome."

"Oh. Okay. I didn't think she would tell you about that though." She said surprised.

"We always tell each other when something's bothering us."

"But we've talked about this and she said she only freaked out because she wouldn't do it for me if I asked her to."

"That's precisely why I'm here. She told me that she would. My sister is so scared to lose you, she would do anything even if she hates it."

"What? No, that's not what she said." Maggie was clearly confused.

"She thought about it and changed her mind. Look, I know she has no walls when she's with you. She's vulnerable. She is the Alex Danvers I grew up with, nothing less nothing more. Don't take advantage of this." Kara warned her, even though it was a soft warning.

"Because you think I'd do it? Make her do things she doesn't want to do? I'm scared to lose her too. I know by experience that kind of stuff can ruin a relationship. That's not what I want. I love her. More than anything. I want to make her happy as much as she makes me happy. Alex told me she doesn't like being intimate but trust me it's nothing compared to how much I hate the idea of her being intimate with anyone else but me."

"Good." Kara said firmly with a smile on her face. "I know she's safe with you but still I had to tell you this. I'm glad she has you."

Maggie sighed deeply.

"I'm happy that you finally understand I'm not going to hurt her. I won't rape her nor make her do stupid things. You are so damn cute Kara. Makes me want to have a lil' Sis like you." Maggie ruffled Supergirl's hair which made the superhero complain but laugh nonetheless.

"Well, you know, I could become your sister..." Her eyes finished her sentence.

"See, your Danvers side is showing again. She talked about marriage too."

"SHE DID??! Oh my God! You're thinking about marriage already. Oh my God my sister is going to get married. I can't believe it." She was rambling again.

Of course Maggie had to experience it at some point. The overexcited hug that could be hurtful.

"Ouch..."

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "It's just -"

"Kara we're not getting married. She just said she thinks I'd make things big if I proposed."

"You're not...? Oh." Her disappointement had never been so visible and though it was kind of sad, the detective was happy to know how much Kara trusted her with her sister, which was surprising according to the recent event.

"So you come here to say be careful I'm watching you, don't mess with her and now you want us to get married?" She pushed her shoulder playfully with her fist to cheer her up a bit.

"Well I'm sorry but I like you." Kara pouted. She was ashamed she'd overreacted.

"At least I know I won't have to ask you to have her hand. Do you think she would say yes? No," Maggie shook her head, there was no way she would say yes for now. Maggie wouldn't say yes. "It's way too soon. I love her but we need more time. There are things I don't know about her yet, and things she doesn't know about me because I'm not ready to share yet. I want to be two hundred percent sure. And when I'll be, my girlfriend's little sister will help me to make the greatest proposal ever."

Slowly Kara's face lit up until a big smile covered her face. The super smile.

"We'll have to make it bigger than big!"

"Depends on your definition of big."

"I know, I meant big according to her standards like... I don't know... A big nerdy thing."

"Like will you be my nerd?" Maggie joked though she thought maybe it could be fun.

"You should definitely say that." Kara agreed.

Maggie noticed Kara was too much into it. She hadn't planned to get married this young. She hadn't planned to get married at all to be honest.

"We're going to stick to the dates for now."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Supergirl looked away and pressed her lips together. Maggie knew it was a trick, Alex had warned her about this. Her cuteness was one of her best weapons. "But you know, maybe at some point she will want to ask you and then you won't make the proposal. She will tell me about it but I won't tell you anything."

Damn she has a point, the cop thought. She wanted to be the one who proposes.

"Like I said, I love your sister but I don't think I'm ready for this. I'm not sure she is either. Give us some time baby sister."

"Yeah you're right. It's just that you make her really happy. And you know, maybe there won't be any curse at your wedding night." Kara deadpanned.

"You're so cute when you're being silly Kara. We will have sex waaaay before our wedding night."

"HA! So there will be a wedding night." Supergirl cheered and Maggie gave up with a smile.

"Come on little Danvers calm down, you'll have to wait a few years."

"Yeah and it sucks but, you'll say yes in the end. And it will give me time to think about an awesome proposal."

"Hold on, this is my proposal, not yours."

"I'll give you some ideas." The younger woman beamed.

x

"Hey babe," Alex said as she entered her apartment, knowing her girlfriend was in. She gave her a quick kiss before she removed her jacket. "Wow, something special tonight?" She was surprised to see all the candles and rose petals in the room.

"Just a date with my girlfriend. To thank you for letting me stay." Maggie said simply. "It's not really much. Dinner and Fringe."

"Oh yes, I need to know what's next." Alex agreed. "So what's for dinner? I barely ate today, I'm starving."

"Truffle Oil Salmon and mushrooms."

"It sounds delicious." Alex smiled widely. She gave the other woman another quick kiss and sat. And when she started eating she added: "it tastes good too. Family recipe?" She regretted her words the second they came out of her mouth.

"Hmm no." And Alex regretted even more when she saw how uncomfortable Maggie was. After all, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her it was one of her exes who showed her how to cook this. "We can learn a lot of things on the internet."

"Right." Alex didn't really believe her but it was easier that way. "Thank you."

"It's nothing really."

Maggie never stopped looking at Alex to see if she liked it or not.

"This is de-li-cious. You'll never stop to surprise me."

"Hope so." The cop smiled. "It's a good thing I started to cook after your sister left, otherwise she would still be here." she joked though it might be true.

"Kara came here?" Alex asked surprised. "What for?"

"She wanted to see me for the don't mess with my sister talk."

"Excuse me??" The agent almost choked on her food.

"Yeah I was suprised too, it shouldn't have taken her a month. Especially since you're really close."

"It's none of her business. She can't just come here and bother you with that." Alex quavered.

"Yeah sure because because if Kara had a boyfriend you would not go talk to him to tell him to be careful with her."

"It's not the same, I'm her big sister. It's my role to protect her against any kind of threat. If you ask me, there's no one good enough for her."

"Yeah? And why's that?" Maggie was amused by her girlfriend's statement.

"Kara is a sunshine. She's sweet and her smile is so contagious. You can't be mad at her for too long because you need this smile in your life. And the cute thing she does with her lips when she's holding a smile or trying to find her words. I mean, of course I want her to find someone, I want her to be happy. But this guy has to be a hundred percent worth it. This person would have to realize how lucky he is."

Maggie didn't say anything as Alex told her how great her sister was.

"What? Do you think I'm overreacting?" Alex asked when she noticed something had changed in Maggie's eyes.

"No." She said simply and Alex watched her as she finished to eat without a word.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She muttered and her girlfriend knew she was lying.

"Maggie what is it?" Because of course Alex would insist.

"Well you just made me jealous of your sister, congratulations." It wasn't a joke, she was really upset. Alex talking about Kara being the most precious thing in the world made her jealous.

Alex thought it was a joke though, so she laughed until she realized it wasn't.

"Why would you be jealous of Kara?" She raised an eyebrow confused.

Maggie just ignored the question. She sat up and took their plates to put them in the dishwasher. Alex followed her.

"Mags tell me what did I do wrong. And why would you be jealous of her?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm not a sunshine, I'm not sweet and I don't do cute things with my mouth."

"Oh come on," The agent tried to give her a kiss on her cheek but Maggie stepped back which made Alex sigh. "If Kara wasn't my sister I would still choose you and you know why? You understand me when Kara doesn't. She doesn't know what it's like to feel like you're not enough. I love the way you're possesive, how you fit in my arm, you accepted me despite your fresh off the boat theory. And yes, you do cute things with your mouth. Like right now. Pouting kind of suits you. Not good for me." She smiled with all the love she had for her girlfriend.

Maggie shrugged but Alex knew she was satisfied with the answer.

"But I'm not a sunshine." She finally said.

"No silly you're not. You're the entire sun and I'd be a fool to choose anyone over you. Now can we please go back to the romantic night?" She wrapped her arms around Maggie and this time the cop didn't move when Alex kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Maggie apologized. "I just don't like when you talk like that about someone else."

"It's my baby sister, she will always be perfect to me. Oh and I forgot," the DEO agent moved her lips to her girlfriend's ear. "You don't do only cute things with your mouth." She grinned.

"Don't tempt me Danvers. We're cursed remember?" Maggie deadpanned.

"Right." The taller woman agreed, trying to keep her face serious. "Fringe?"

"Yup. The original version, not our remake. Because of the curse you know."

Alex nodded again. She sat on the couch and settled in her arms.  
If Alex was focused on the episode, it wasn't Maggie's case. She tried to but the woman in her arms made her feel so hot. After a while she lost against her reason and started to kiss her neck.

"Babe don't." Alex warned her. "I don't want J'onn to call me for an unexpected mission or the NCPD to break into my apartment."

"The NCPD is already in your apartment." Maggie whispered. Her hands were now wandering over Alex's body. "We're not having sex. I'm kissing you while you watch Fringe. It's not sex. Focus on the TV babe and we won't be bothered by the curse tonight."

"And how am I supposed to focus exactly?"

Of course she couldn't. Maggie had to give up and stop.

"Okay I'll be serious I promise. I... huh... I have a phone call to make." She untangled herself from Alex.

"A phone call? But it's late."

"Yeah hum, well I forgot to tell something to my partner." When she noticed Alex didn't buy it she continued. "You should be happy, I won't be tempted to touch you." It seemed to work.

"Be quick, I don't want to catch a cold."

"You can't catch a cold with me Alex." She winked and grabbed her phone. She went to the bathroom for some privacy. It was suspicious but Alex could not hear this conversation.

"Kara I need to marry your sister." Maggie hissed in her phone. "I want this wedding night. Like really really want it."

"Maggie you can't marry my sister just for the wedding night."

"I know." Maggie sighed.

"You said it yourself, it's too soon. I mean not that I would complain but you can't marry her for such a wrong reason. What about a fake proposal and then you do the wedding night. Could be an awesome date!" Kara beamed and Maggie hoped Alex hadn't heard that.

"Oh my God yes. Next date will be a proposal. Thanks Kara. I need to go back now."

"Wait! You will still let me help for the proposal, right? Even if it's not a real one."

"Yeah of course. Bye Little Danvers."

She quickly returned to the couch where her girlfriend was trying to figure out the case of the episode. The agent absentmindedly opened her arms to let Maggie settle in her arms. From time to time she would open her mouth and say what the team should do. What she would do if she was working on that case.

What surprised Maggie the most, even though she should have known, was how easy it was for Alex to understand the extremely weird science stuff.

"Nerd." She muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No interuption this time, how was it? :) I'm not that cruel (right?). Finally introducing Maggie and Kara's relationship! :D Trust me it's just the beginning
> 
> Already working on the next one! Thank you for still being here! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely different from the others; more action with Cadmus, which I'm not use to write so it probably sucks but I did my best, and a comforting Maggie Sawyer <3 I loved to write this one

Maggie was back in her apartment. She had to. She couldn't make plans with Kara at Alex's place. Too risky. Not that they really had time to organize the 'proposal' lately. Supergirl and the detective had been pretty busy this week. Alex too, which made it easier for Maggie not to think about the date.

"That's a first. Maggie Sawyer spent her whole day doing paperwork." Andy, one of her team member exclaimed loudly with a grin to tease her which made her roll her eyes.

What he didn't know was that she had spent the whole day thinking about how to propose. She was lucky it was just paperwork because on the field she couldn't let herself get distracted.

But seriously though, it has to be big, but not too big because she was not really asking her. What about a romantic sunset? Alex loved the sky and what's beyond. But outddor sex was probably not her thing...

Hide a necklace (a ring would make it too real) in a nerdy book? No, it could just slip and ruin the surprise.

Kara said she loved Tomb Raider, maybe she could dress as her as she proposes. No it was Maggie Sawyer who would ask.

She took her head in her hands and grunted.

"You should go home, it'll get better with a good night of sleep."

"Maybe." The detective highly doubted that. Maybe she shouldn't make a fuss of it.

x

"So," Kara said as she arrived. From the window. "Have you decided yet?"

"Nope. Isn't there a place where she liked to go when she was young? Somewhere meaningful?"

"There are few places I guess. You changed your mind about the romantic sunset? I mean it can't not work. She's a total softy with you."

"Maybe I could let her teach me nerdy things while we watch the stars. She'd like that. Everytime she wants to I find a way to run out."

"Yeah and the outdoor sex problem, you can always bring her home or book a room for your 'wedding night'."

"Right! Sunset it is." Maggie said firmly as she nodded. "Thanks Kara. You're the best. After your sister of course."

"Thank me with potstickers." Supergirl said with puppy eyes.

"Go get us some, it's on me." She handed her her wallet and Kara grinned. Within seconds she was already gone.

x

Another long day at the DEO thanks to Cadmus. There were bedrooms at the DEO for time like these, when the agents didn't even have time to go home. The last time she saw her apartment was three days ago. Of course they could go home at some point though not for too long. J'onn told Alex to do it too. Enjoy her home for a moment, see Maggie, play pool... But Alex refused to go home. Under normal circumstances he would have forced her, but the situation was critical and she was one of his best agent.

\- Hey love <3 -

This text made Alex smile. Maggie sent her a lot of texts lately, to support her and cheer her up. Alex needed those. She didn't texted her back a lot but Maggie knew it was because of work. She also knew Alex read them. Each of them.

\- Hey :) -

\- How are you? -

Instead of sending another text Alex decided to call her.

"Hey you." The agent said and Maggie could hear her small voice through her phone.

"Hey, nice to hear your voice."

"Nice to hear yours. I have a few minutes, I decided to use them wisely."

"It's a good way to use them indeed. So how are you? I can hear you're tired."

"I am. But we can't stop now, we're getting somewhere."

"I know what it's like. This is the kind of situation that makes you miss paperwork. And that means a lot." Maggie chuckled.

"Exactly. I'm glad you don't ask me to spend more time with you." Alex said honestly. "Not that I don't want to but I've always thought it was one of the reasons why I couldn't date anyone. I was afraid that in the end they ask me to choose between them and work."

"I can't ask you this because one, you'd choose work and two, it happens to me too. You're the first girl I date that can understand that and it really feels good."

"Hope I'm your last."

"Definitely. The real question is, am I your last?"

"Don't know. Yeah maybe, we're pretty good together I think." Alex teased.

"Be nice or I'll make you pay for this. With hickeys. Surrender Beautiful."

"You always find a way to make me surrender, which is a good reason to break up with you. It's too dangerous for me."

"You love dangerous."

"And I love you."

"No. Not yet. You don't know it yet, we agreed with this."

"You agreed with this, not me." Alex had forgotten long ago how to giggle. What it meant. But this woman, Maggie Sawyer, was able to make her do that. Even now. With Maggie being so silly she couldn't help it.

The cop sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine. You love me. But you know what? I don't care because I still have to be the first. We both know I'm not right now."

"I know you love challenges but this is madness."

"No it's not." Maggie disapproved. Challenges are fun.

"You are disappointed I told you I love you, how do you call that?"

"Okay maybe a bit. But since it is madness you can still take it back. I mean who would love a crazy girl?"

"We both do."

"You have a point. We're two crazy girls. Wouldn't be funny otherwise." They both laughed and after a while Maggie continued. "I hope I'll see you soon." She said softly.

"Me too. It's just... My father... we're-"

"Hey stop, you have to do this. I'd wait a whole year if I have to. He's your dad. From what I've heard from you he's a dad worth fighting for. Find him Alex, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. If you don't do everything in your power to find him I will kick your ass. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Have I ever told you you're the best?"

"Many times but don't stop, my ego loves it."

"I miss your ego too."

"There's so much you miss about me." She would have winked at her if they were face to face.

"Unfortunately yes. Everything actually. I even miss your disgusting breakfasts."

"You can't say it's disgusting you never tried."

"It's gross, I won't try it." Alex smiled before she sighed. "Sorry sexy girl, my time is up. Keep texting me though."

"Sure. Good luck babe. Be safe. That means don't do anything stupid." Maggie warned her. She was dead serious.

"I won't I promise. Love you."

The woman hung up as J'onn entered the DEO bedroom.

"Anything new?" Alex asked with both hope and tiredness in her voice.

"No. Not yet. I'll get some sleep, I've reached my limits. You should sleep too, you know it's important."

"I do but I can lie down for hours I'd still be awake. It's like my body my wants me to sleep but my mind says no."

"Doesn't really surprise me. There's nothing much we can do for now so try again, okay?"

His voice was soothing her. His words, his presence were soothing her. So when he lied down on the nearest bed, she lied next to him. Close to him. She burried her head in his chest and before J'onn knew it she was asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes. He should've known his earth little girl needed support and comfort.

Hank slept a few hours, he didn't need to sleep as much as humans do. He could stay awake for days and he would only need four or five hours to be boosted. Alex had always envied him for that. Because she needed more hours. So much more.

So he let her sleep and left the room.

"J'onn," Winn called him loudly and almost died of fear when his boss gave him a threatening glare. Hank put a finger to his lips to make Winn understand. "I think I have something," He whispered. "Not a hundred percent certain because they keep playing with us but we need to try."

Just like everyone else Winn wanted it to be over. For Kara and Alex, for all the agents who were working hard on this.

"I think they're not running away, they just pretend to. They make us believe they accidentally leave evidences like DNA or fluids but I think it's a trick."

J'onn nodded, visibly convinced.

"How did you come to this theory?"

"Well," He started rambling. "I've been thinking about a lot of theories. We always find useless stuff when we find them, their equipments are just amazing but you need time to move them properly."

"So basically you don't have anything concrete Mr. Schott." The tall man sighed disappointed.

"At least I'm trying." He almost yelled.

"Because I'm not? watch your mouth."

"We should at least give it a try." Winn insisted.

"Could be dangerous." J'onn shook his head.

"We have to try."

"Try what?" A voice asked behind them.

"Nothing. It's just an unproved theory."

"What is it?" Alex turned to Winn, ready for the plan.

"We almost catch them a few times, but they always had time to flee. They had time because everywhere we saw them it was not their real headquarters. I think from the start they don't move. Their headquarter is not far from National City. Maybe even in National City."

"So you don't think they keep moving to prevent us from finding them? Like a diversion?"

"Like I said neither of the warehouses we checked were their headquarters. They can't move their equipment so fast. Even Kara can't do that."

"Stop it. Both of you." J'onn interrupted them.

But Alex and Winn just ignored him.

"They did experiments in most of the warehouses we checked though. We saw them even if it was too late when we got there."

"They needed us to see that. Just think about it, knowing Cadmus their main experiments are bigger than that. And what about the people they're running tests on? They need to be somewhere too."

"Makes sense." Alex agreed.

"You don't know for sure. you have no proof." The director once again tried to end the conversation. He was the kind of person who needed proofs.

"With all due respect Sir, if there's anyone I can trust blindly about 'just a theory' it's him. He can be a total idiot sometimes but he's a genius. We have to give it a try."

J'onn sighed deeply. He didn't want his agents to be in danger for nothing.

"Wait," Winn raised a finger after a second and asked : "Is it a compliment?"

"Maybe." She winked at him. "I would be the total idiot if I denied it, but that's your job not mine."

"At least you admit I'm talented."

"I won't say it again. Anyway, any idea where they are?" She was serious again.

"Not exactly but it can't be too far from the different warehouses we almost caught them. I'd say..." Winn paused and looked at his touchpas. "Well if we take into account the different localizations they made us believe they were and the most important amount of -"

"The short version please." Alex has usually absolutely no patience, but right now it was even worse.

"Looks like they love sewers." Winn concluded. "We have to admit it's clever, but sewers doesn't usually emit so much energy and heat."

"They would find a way to conceal this." J'onn shook his head, still not convinced. "Whatever it is it's not Cadmus."

"Sir, they can't hide anything from me." Winn grinned for a second until he saw his boss' face. "A new program I've been working on lately."

"Let's give it a try. We can use Supergirl's x-ray vision." The woman suggested. She could hardly stand still, they were too close now.

"It's Cadmus, they're not fools. They must have used lead."

"Exactly my point. If Kara can't see anything we know we're at the right place." Alex stated.

"Okay. But I'll send a team, Supergirl is definitely not going alone there."

"Yes." Alex responded firmly. "I'm in. If we find anything we'll wait for backup."

J'onn was satisfied with this answer. Alex was too emotionally involved and he had to admit he dreaded whatever reaction she could have in front of Cadmus.

x

Supergirl didn't even have to use her x-ray vision. She felt weaker and weaker as they approached the spot Winn suspected.

"We wait for backup." Alex whispered in her walkie-talkie. "Don't do anything before they get here." She ordered. "Supergirl don't stay here, it's not safe for you."

"I'm not leaving. I'll stay outside in case something wrong happens but I'm not leaving."

"Fine but don't get too close." If finding her dad had to cause her little sister's life then it wasn't worth it. Cadmus wasn't worth it.

"Promise."

  
It didn't took long for backup to arrive. They were all prepared with different guns and special DEO vest. Their heads were protected too.

"How do we get in, Sir? Should we split up? Do you think we can afford to split up?" Alex asked J'onn.

"Indeed we can. The NCPD is with us on this. Not that I don't trust my agents but the more the merrier. We've been working on this so hard, we have to do everything we can to succeed."

"But they're not trained for that." Alex complained. "They don't have appropriate weapons."

"Don't worry about that."

  
They decided to use force to break in. Nothing could resist DEO weapons, but they still had to be careful.   
Soon there were screams and confusion from the scientists working in, who were knocked out whether by force or with sedatives. The DEO couldn't kill them, there were so many questions without answers so far. So they chose the Sleeping Beauty way.

It took time but the the first team finally found Jeremiah. He was here, next to Lilian and cyborg Hank. He didn't look like a prisoner at all. On the contrary they were debating about where else to take the aliens.

Alex lowered her gun as she saw the scene. She couldn't believe it. She'd worked so hard to find him. All those sleepless nights planning on saving him... And now he was just the kind of people who didn't even deserve respect. He could decide to throw her little sister into space just because he wanted to. Or maybe for fun. Because she was an alien.

"Agent Danvers," J'onn hissed. "your gun." But it didn't seem to work. "Eliot take her place."

"Yes Sir."

"Hands up!" J'onn shouted to the trio.

"Guys," the agents heard Winn say in their headsets. "There are tons of stuff who can make you blow up where you are. You need to cut the current to the main circuit-breaker."

"And how exactly do we do that?"

"Give me two minutes to figure out how this works."

"Agent Schott we don't have two minutes." J'onn said between his teeth.

"I'll do it, I know where the circuit-breaker is." Alex answered.

"Yeah, looks like we need a nerd right now." Maggie grinned behind her.

So the second team had arrived.

Alex didn't even smile at Maggie's comment. She barely noticed her.

"Be quick." J'onn said to Alex as she left. Then he told almost softly to Maggie "She doesn't mean to be rude you know."

"Of course I know. I know how much this mission means to her. And I have my moments too so it's fair enough."

"I can read your mind detective."

"What? Don't you dare do that with me!" She looked at him with a warning.

"I didn't, I'm just telling you I can."

"You won't leave us alone, will you?" Lilian interrupted the two. "But you should. First because I'm doing this for the Greater Good, and second because I am in a pretty good position to put an end to your useless lives."

"Are you? I'm not sure there are a lot of people here to help you." Someone from team two shouted.

"I never rely on people. It would be foolish." Lilian just smiled coldly.

"Then what are you relying on then?"

"Technology. Science." She answered calmly. Despite all the guns aiming at her she didn't feel threatened.

They all knew it was not a good sign and they hoped Alex and Winn would find a way soon to take care of the circuit-breaker. They had to buy them some time.

"Is there any logical reason for you to act like that?"

"Indeed there is. I want to make the world a better place." She stated simply, still smiling.

"By sending aliens back to a home that no longer exists?"

"We'll start with alien yes. But we need to see bigger than that. We planned to get rid of criminals too."

"You could start with yourself." Maggie said, not impressed at all by the woman. She was impressed by no one. "You and your sidekicks."

"See? That's why I love science: it taught bugs how to speak. Isn't it impressive?"

' _Keep cool Maggie, keep cool._ ' The cop repeated to herself.

"You know what's surprising? Two grown men crawling at your disgusting feet." Maggie replied.

"Detective Sawyer." J'onn warned her but Maggie knew he wanted her to keep going.

"What? Why can't we have fun at work?" She rolled her eyes.

"She's right," Lilian agreed with a sadistic smile. "let's have some fun."

It all went fast. As soon as the trio moved a finger both the DEO and the NCPD started shooting. No bullet touched them though, their cloths rejected them. J'onn had not anticipated this. He'd have to do it on his own. He revealed his true form and ran towards Lilian but Hank stopped him. J'onn needed to end this fight quickly to get to Lilian. But there was Jeremiah too.

"It's all good here." The agents finally heard from Alex and some sighed in relief.

No one expected to hear a cry of surprise coming from Lilian.

"The bug wants to say hello." Maggie hissed before she gave her a blow right in her face. She didn't stop until Jeremiah pointed a gun at her. Then he took her as a hostage.

That's when Alex entered the room again. If she'd been surprised the first time, it was nothing compared to this.

"Let us go and nothing will happen to her."

But again Maggie wasn't impressed. Even if it wasn't true, she gave the man the impression that she didn't care.

"Come on guys," She said loudly at the agents as she grinned. "You can't stop now. Don't let them go." She didn't want to be the reason of another failure.

But no one moved.

"Dad, you don't want to do this. This is not who you are." Alex did her best to keep a normal voice.

"This is not who I used to be it's true, but now I see clearer. Lilian is right, we need to get rid of them before they get rid of us."

"Do you want to get rid of Supergirl too?" It was a matter of time before her voice breaks.

J'onn waited for the answer too. Kara meant a lot to him, just like her sister.

"She's not from here. She's nice but earth is for humans, I know that now. She needs to leave too. She'll find somewhere else don't worry about her. She's an adult now."

"I won't let anything happen to her." It was easy to detect her anger and determination.

"It's okay Alex. You don't have to do this anymore. It was a mistake and we didn't even ask you your opinion. Then we put so much pressure on you. We blamed you each time she used her powers, even when you couldn't do anything about it. We told you it was your job to take care of her, but it should have been ours. No it shouldn't have been the job of anyone. She's not family. So yeah it was the biggest mistake of my life, not letting my real daughter blossom and be herself because of a girl we didn't even know."

"It took me some time to see it but Kara is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I won't let you send her anywhere."

The room was filled with tension.

"I'm her second best thing." Maggie said to Jeremiah joyfully as if he hadn't a gun aiming at her head. They could be friends she wouldn't have used a different tone.

Alex wanted to scream at Maggie, tell her not to be stupid, that it wasn't a game. But her lips curled up anyway.

"Really? Then why are you still a hostage? I'm not sure you mean so much to her." He tried to destabilize her.

But it didn't work.

"Come on, even if you left her more than a decade ago you must know she's a sore loser. We have this scar competition and she doesn't want to lose. She wants to be sure of what she's doing before she acts because she doesn't want me to get another one." Maggie explained as if it was the most serious thing in the world. Then she looked at her girlfriend. "Danvers this is serious, don't be a child."

For the second time Alex lowered her gun and cyborg Hank took the opportunity to rush to her. But he wasn't fast enough,her gun took the better of him. Jeremiah being busy holding Maggie, Lilian was defenseless and soon she was imobilized on the ground.

"You can't go anywhere."

"Yes I can. If you don't let me go I'll shoot her." Jeremiah warned.

"Can you please shoot right here?" Maggie pointed her chest. "I mean, I'm not a fan of bleeding for hours. My head works too if you want."

"So you think that's funny?" He asked her.

"Why? Do you think it's not?" The cop pretended to be shocked.

"I can just pull the trigger and you're dead. I must admit Alex, your BFF is quite something."

"Actually I'm her girlfriend. Nice to meet you step dad." She grinned widely and Alex wondered if she always acted like that during missions.

"Girlfriend? I would have never suspected you were this kind of person. Is it because you grew up with a girl who's not your real sister? Because you two shared a room together? Have you ever thought about her in a way you shouldn't?"

Alex wanted to say no but the words didn't manage to escape her lips. Of course she'd never thought about Kara like this, Kara was her sister. If Alex was too shocked to answer it wasn't Maggie's case.

"Okay now that's disgusting." She spat as she freed herself from his grip with an elbow strike in his nose. Then she kicked his gun to make it a fair fight. "Never talk about baby Kara in such a disgusting way again."

"Hey," Alex complained from the other side of the room. "I'm the one being insulted. You should be defending me."

"Sorry babe." Maggie nodded. "Never talk about Alex like that either."

"Thanks."

"No prob-" A blow in her throat prevented her from continuing. She had not expected it, but it would not be enought to make her lose this fight. "Woo, Alex I can see why he's your dad."

"Can you just shut up??"

This time she dodged his blow easily.

"Must be a family thing. You have no idea how many times your daughter asked me to shut up." The cop joked.

"What? No, I don't ask you to shut up a lot. And when I do it's because you need to shut up."

"I guess." Maggie simply shrugged.

"Do you want to die? You're not taking this fight seriously. Not that you have a chance, bug."

"There are things I need to do before I die so I'm sorry step dad but I'll have to disagree." She winked at Alex who blushed when she understood what she meant.

Maggie was obviously playing with him. She never attacked, she just dodged his blows. When she was finally tired of this game she took a small device in her pocket. Bullets couldn't touch him but he was not immune to a taser. He stumbled and Maggie used her sedative on him.

"Pheew. You have a hell of a father Danvers." She said breathlessly.

Alex ran into her arms and held her tightly.

"Don't do that again. Ever. Otherwise I'll have to bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

"Come on, I'm fine." She laughed. "I knew I could handle him."

"Have you any idea how scared I was?! Damn it I hate you."

"I figured. That's why I can't breath and it's a matter of time before you break my bones. I definitely can't handle you Alex."

Alex smiled despite the fact that she hated how easily she'd put her life in danger. She finally stepped back, allowing them to breath. That's when Maggie noticed the tears on her face.

"Alex, I meant it when I said I can't die so soon so don't worry okay?" The cop reassured her but Alex was still shaking. She caressed her cheek with her finger, hoping it would sooth her a bit. "What about pizza, massage and a good night of sleep?"

Alex nodded. Maggie was impressed how her girlfriend was able to mask her feelings so well. She would have never tell the agent had felt so bad and terrified few minutes earlier.

Then it was Alex's turn to be tightly hugged. She even jumped of surprise, she hadn't seen her little sister coming.

"Thank God you're fine." Kara had never been so relieved in her entire life. "Is... is dad okay?" She asked with a small voice.

"Yeah don't worry about him. They're taking him to the DEO to run some tests on him. we just need to know if he's brainwashed or something like that. But he's fine I promise."

x

"Home sweet home." Alex sighed half happy half tired. She turned to face her lover. "Stay tonight? Please."

"Good idea, I won't have to kidnap you. I would have used tickles to make you cooperate."

"No. Way. I thought you knew by now it's was not a good idea to try. Don't you remember that bruise the last time you tried?"

"Yeah, yeah... bruises go away though." She raised her hands as a threat, but Alex's cold glare made her change her mind. "Pizza?" She changed the subject. "Order whatever you want it's on me. To apologize. You're right I should have handled the situation differently. In the mean time I'll grab something at my place. Something you're going to love." Maggie whispered seductively.

"What is it?" Her toned scared Alex actually. Her girlfriend had something in mind and until she knew what it was, she would be suspicious of the said something she was going to love.

"Come on, trust me. Don't worry it's not a sextoy. But I can take it too if you want."

"What? I didn't think about a sextoy."

"Babe, you have no idea how much I love when your cheeks betray you." She kissed them quickly and left the apartment.

Once she was alone all her feelings overwhelmed her. The fear of losing Maggie or Kara, they'd all been close to death today. She wasn't usually scared to die, but sometimes when she was on her own she allowed herself to admit that maybe, maybe, a part of her was. A part of her that was very attached to her life. And to people like Maggie or Kara. Who would take care of Kara if she was gone? Plus Kara would be devasteted and Alex hated this idea.

It has been a really emotional day. But what overwhelmed her most was her father's words. About her childhood.

When Kara had arrived in her life she felt like she wasn't enough, an alien was so much more interesting to raise. In the end she spent the first part of her life being perfect. She'd hated this. She'd wanted to do stupid crazy things like any other teenagers. But no. Too perfect for that.

Perfection also included watching over this new girl have fun with her friends. When Alex listened to her parents and told Kara what to do, Kara would be mad at her, and when she was being complicit with her sister she would be grounded.

Today, she'd moved on from this. She told herself her parents just never realized how worthless they made her feel.

But apparently her father did. He never did anything to change that. What could she had possibly done to make them stop giving her the affection every teenager needed?

She started crying and honestly believed she could die due to dehydration.

Alex sat on the couch and burried her head in her knees. She'd cried over her childhood a lot, but never like this. It wasn't the same. He had known she felt like she didn't belong anymore and never did anything.

The agent lost track of time until Maggie opened the door.

"See? Nothing to do with a-" Maggie stopped as she saw her girlfriend on the couch. She blamed herself for leaving her alone. "Babe what's wrong?"

Alex didn't answer. Even if she wanted to say something only sounds would escape her mouth. Maggie understood and took her in her arms and Alex realized how much she needed physical contact with someone.

"Maybe we should skip pizza and the massage. It was a long day we could use some sleep."

"No, you're probably hungry. Eat something."

"Hmm I could definitely eat you." She had to give it a try even if she wasn't sure it would cheer her up. Surprinsingly it did.

"That's not what I meant." Alex chuckled. "And you owe me a massage Sawyer, don't try to negociate."

"Bossy, I like that. Pizza then. But you eat too or I'll show you you're not the only woman here who can be bossy."

"Pizza it is then."

"I brought massage oil for after dinner. I'm not a professional but I'm pretty good at it."

"Seriously? Why do I learn this only now?"

"Because you kind of have to be topless, which is new for us."

"Oh, so this is why you're so good with breasts."

"I'm actually refering to a back massage." Maggie smiled, amused that Alex thought about massaging her breasts.

"A ba... oh, okay." She said surprised. Coming from Maggie she expected something sexual.

"Someone is disappointed." Maggie grinned. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy too." she winked at her.

' _I think I should add massage on my to-do list for the proposal date._ ' The cop thought.

  
Alex was glad her girlfriend was able to make her worries disappear for some time. She almost choked on her pizza once because of one of her silly jokes. Having someone in her life was more important than she'd ever suspected.

"Wow, not that I didn't expect it but your muscles are so tense."

"Untense them then." She whispered, indicating she would be asleep soon. "Maggs this is sooo good." It was her last words.

Maggie didn't stop massaging her girlfriend right away. She loved how soft her skin felt beneath her hands. But she decided to continue because Alex had still knots in her back. She would stop until her body was fully relaxed.

From time to time she would place a kiss on her back, her shoulder or even her neck.

"Sweet dreams babe." Maggie said as she finally lied next to her.

She quickly fell asleep, but a couple of hours later a hand grabbed hers and squeezed it so tightly she could not not wake up.

"It's my dad."

"What?" Maggie asked, having no clue what she was talking about. And she was still half asleep, it didn't help. But then she realized Alex was crying again, and unlike earlier she wanted to talk about it.

"What he said. About my 'duty' to protect Kara. I've always felt stifled because of this, but I did it anyway. I did it because I wanted to see even the slightest trace of pride in their eyes. But their eyes were always turned to Kara, like I never existed. I don't know whether is it's my pride or my pain but I never told them about this."

"I'm sorry." Maggie wrapped her arms around around Alex but she knew it wouldn't be enough.

"I guess I wanted them to notice. Hell, they're my parents. They never did. At least that's what I thought before my father admitted they had put too much pressure on me."

"Alex, they've probably done something to him. A loving father would never want his daughter to leave earth."

"Okay," Without warning Alex broke free from her embrace and got up. "so it's about Kara again. I'm tired of this." She mumbled as she left and locked herself in the bathroom.

"What? No babe. You know that's not what I meant."

"Then why did you say it?"

"You said your parents had only eyes for her most of the time. And now your father doesn't want her anymore. I'm just pointing out that his behavior doesn't make any sense. Come on baby, let's go back to bed."

"It doesn't matter if he's brainwashed or not, he said it and he didn't just invented it."

Maggie chuckled ironically.

"Looks like we have this in common Danvers; pretending our childhood was fine."

Finally Alex opened the door.

"Yeah, mine is not so bad compared to yours." She felt guilty.

"You think so? We have very different ones but both sucked. My parents kicked me out and yours expected too much from you. You said you had to work hard to be perfect. At least I was able to choose my own way."

"I did choose my way. I wanted to be a scientist."

"Of course you did, you're the nerdest nerd on this planet." She teased her and a small smile appeared on Alex's face. "What I'm saying is that it wasn't necessary to be the best."

"It made me tough I suppose." Alex shrugged, trying to convince herself. "I have a great job thanks to my mom."

"You would have made it anyway. You absolutely love science, you're passionate and when you want something you do everything in your power to get it. How could you have possibly failed to have a great career? Alex you don't owe it to your mom, it was all you." She kissed the top of her head.

"You think so?" the agent asked quietly.

"Of course I do. Sure you wouldn't have had such perfect grades but you would have made it anyway."

"So I could have had a normal childhood and still be where I am now?"

"Define normal. You still have an alien sister." Maggie grinned and led her to the bed.

"I kind of want to go back in time now."Alex laughed.

"Hold on Danvers, if you want to change the past, make sure you meet the beautiful woman in front of you."

"So modest. Well you know what, If I could turn back time I would go to Blue Spring and take you away from your dangerous family. Yeah that's a good plan." She said please with her imagination.

"Why not, but don't make your parents adopt me, I don't want to be your sister."

"We would have lived on our own you and me. And Kara."

"Oh my God I wish I have known you two when you were children." Maggie alsmost squealed.

"If you'd met me when we were young you would have never had a single thought about your I-don't-remember-her-name crush."

"You think so?" Maggie teased her. "I was really into her you know. A love triangle could have been fun but don't make me choose the wrong girl okay?"

"Not the wrong one, but the bad girl for sure." She winked.

"Hmm what do you mean bad girl?" The cop asked innocently. "I think," She paused to kiss her cheek lightly. "you're a good girl." She whispered in Alex's ear.

"I guess I can be both then." The short-haired women smiled and brushed her girlfriend's lips with her own. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For being someone I can talk to. I never talked about this before and I realize now that I needed to let it out. I need to move on now. I really thought I had already did it before but it was foolish to think so."

"Moving on is not an easy thing. As unfair as it seems, you don't decide it yourself, only your heart can. I didn't move on. Being rejected by my parents still hurts me like hell. And the reason why I think I will never move on is because even today, I still love them. Just like you love your parents."

"The difference is my parents love me too."

"But it didn't feel like it back then, right? Just because you know now that they'd always loved you doesn't change what you felt. Give you time to move on." Maggie added.

"See? I was right to talk to you." Alex smiled and burried her face in Maggie's neck.

"Just remember that you will always be enough for me. Plus you mean the universe to your sister."

But Alex was already sleeping, a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should come soon, I'm almost done :) Hope you enjoyed !! Also tell me how was it, I'd love to know your opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I need your opinion now :D comments and kudos are much much appreciated ;)


End file.
